Liberty Kids: After the War
by kingleo18
Summary: Sarah's mother comes to visit. So, James and Sarah end up going to Sarah's house in upstate New York. A dance, a suitor whatever will come next?
1. Dainty Fingers

**I do not own Liberty's Kids.** **The series is set from 1773-1789 yet, none of the characters seem to age. So I tried to come up with sensible ages for the characters. I had them start aging the year the series ended. Sadly to keep with the historical aspect of the story Benjamin Franklin died April 1790. So he is not directly in the story but, is mentioned.**

**Ages: I added 3 years to each character's age in the series. I got all my ages from the Liberty Kids website. Surprisingly James is actually a year ****younger**** than Sarah. But, to keep with my theme I made him Sarah's age.**

**Sarah- 18 James-18 Henri-11 Moses- No Clue (your choice)**

**Liberty Kids: After the War**

1: Dainty Fingers (James POV)

It was a hot June day in Philadelphia. I was working at the printing press. The year was now 1791. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. I put the next paper in the press and pushed down the lever. I tried to pull it back up but, the paper was jammed.

I tried to get the paper out but, my hands wouldn't fit. All that came out of my attempts was getting ink all over me. I needed help. I needed strength.

"Moses!" I yelled.

Moses came running from outside where he was attending to the horses.

"What's wrong James?" asked Moses.

"A paper is jammed in the press and I can't get it out," I replied.

Moses walked over to the press and tried to get the paper out but, his hand was too big.

"We need someone with small hands," said Moses.

I thought for a second. Then I remembered a certain French boy, who just so happened to have small hands.

"Henri!" I yelled.

"Henri is out running an errand," said Moses.

"Well why didn't you send Sarah?" I questioned.

It both dawned on us at the same time. We looked at each other. "Sarah!" we yelled.

I heard footsteps upstairs. Then a pair of feet emerged from the stairs. Soon enough the young woman emerged. She still wore her favorite dress.

I looked at Sarah and couldn't help but, to think of the adventures we had together. But, she wasn't the same girl I watched leave with her parents three years ago. And then returned after Benjamin Franklin died a year ago.

Everyone was upset when Doctor Franklin died. Henri was in France when he died. So Lafayette let Henri return for a couple of years. He will return to France when he turns thirteen.

Moses was beginning to set up his school for children of any race. He came back to Philadelphia and is now in charge of the paper. He said it would only be until a certain event happened. Though no one knows what the event is.

Sarah and her parents came back for the funeral. After the funeral Sarah's parents wanted her to go back to their house in New York. Sarah refused and said she needed to stay to help run the paper. So she stayed and has done most of the cooking and cleaning. She wrote some articles. Just as she did during the war.

I was upset when Doctor Franklin died. He was the father I never had. I felt I owed him so much that I was never able to repay him.

"Do you need something?" questioned Sarah. She brought me back to reality.

I walked back over to the printing press and started trying to remove the paper.

"Sarah, can you get this paper out of the press? It's jammed!" I yelled.

There was no answer. I turned around. Sarah had her arms crossed and looked mad. I knew exactly what I had to do.

"Oh, my dearest apologies Ms. Phillips. What I meant to say was that Moses and I require your services. See our hands are too big to fit in the press. And Ms. Phillips you have such dainty fingers. Perhaps you could remove the paper from the printing press," I said as formally as I could and sarcastically.

Sarah rolled her eyes. She walked over to the press, put her hands in it, removed the jammed paper, and handed it to me. She stared at me.

Sarah had gotten a bit taller over the last couple of years. I was finally taller than she was but, only by an inch or two. She was still the same Sarah though. Same long red hair and same emerald green eyes.

"Do you need anything else James?" asked Sarah.

"No Ms. Phillips. Your dainty fingers' services are no longer needed. If Moses or I require any more of your services we will come and get you miss," I answered. I bowed at the end.

Sarah nodded. I watched Sarah go up the stairs. Before she disappeared I saw her turn around and smile. I could have sworn I heard her giggle.


	2. Surprises

I do not own Liberty Kids!

2: Surprises (Sarah's POV)

The next day Moses sent James and I to Congress to see what the representatives where discussing. We walked into the building and sat down in a bench in the back of the room. The room was already filled with men bickering. The gavel hit the table and the room fell into silence.

"First predicament of the day: Where we should help men who lost their homes in the Revolution rebuild or not. Does anyone care to comment?" said the man sitting in the front of the room.

A representative of New York stood up and looked around. "I believe we shouldn't help these men. If they cannot fend for themselves and their families then why should we help? If a man does not have enough pride to support his family himself. Then may I ask how can that man call himself a man?"

Shouts and cheers aroused from around the room. Men stood up and argued with each other. I quickly wrote down what had been said. I looked over to James. He was gritting his teeth and had his hands clenched in a fist.

"Order, order!" shouted the man in front.

The representatives sat back down and the room was quiet again. No one stood up to say anything. James sat this pad and pencil next to him. He stood up.

"Sir, would it be offensive if I said something?" asked James.

The representatives turned around to see James. The man in front nodded his head. And James began speaking.

"I have a question to the Congress. Have any of you needed a hand to get on your feet? These men fought for our liberty. And when they return they find their homes destroyed. Their families have to stay with friends. Yet, you tell them that it is their fault because they didn't have the pride. That is not the truth. The truth is that you don't care. You don't care!"

The representative from New York stood up. I saw the fury and anger in his eyes.

"And what would you know about being a man or having pride? You are just a lucky peasant who Benjamin Franklin picked up off the streets. Your parents left you to fend for yourself! You are just some orphan who got a chance. If Benjamin Franklin hadn't picked you off the street you would still be on the street. Where you belong! Your family has no pride!" said the representative.

I looked at James. He sat down and put his hands on his face. I saw a tear roll down his cheek. I felt sorry for him. No one should be ridiculed for losing their parents. I had to do something, I might regret this.

I stood up and said "Sir, if I may. May I express an opinion of mine?"

The man in front at the desk stared at me pondering what to do.

"It is not conventional for a woman to express an opinion of hers. But, this time I will allow it. Please speak your mind Ms. Phillips," said the man.

"Ms. Phillips. Isn't Ms. Philips a rich, married, loyalist from Britain?" Asked a representative from Delaware.

I shook my head. "No sir. I am Sarah Phillips. You must be thinking of my mother," I replied sweetly.

The representative nodded his head and sat down. He ushered his hand for me to begin.

"Gentlemen, if I may say. Is it a man's fault his house is destroyed if he is fighting for our liberty? I say no, because we needed every man who fought for us. A man should have some pride but, not much. Pride is a man's downfall if he has too much of it. And was it Mr. Hiller parent's fault he was left alone. No, because his parents saved their son instead of themselves. So I ask if we cannot help those who helped us win our freedom. Then what has our country come to if we cannot help a man in need. I have to wonder," I said passionately.

The room was quiet and I sat down. Suddenly a single pair of hands started clapping. Then a roar of applause came from the room. I heard a couple of whistles.

I looked over to James and he smiled. He mouthed a thank you to me. I mouthed your welcome back.

The motion was passed with only a couple of no's. James and I exited Congress as the sun was setting. It was beautiful. The sun was surrounded by rings of pink, orange, and blue. James and I walked in silence for a while.

Suddenly James asked "Sarah why did you stand up for me?"

"James, I did because no person deserves to be taunted because their parents are dead and they were taken in. I know how I felt not being able to see my parents for a year or so. And you can't see your parents for a long time," I said quietly.

"Thank you."

"Why Mr. Hiller I didn't know thank you was in your vocabulary!"

"And I didn't know kindness was in yours, Sarah!"

James and I laughed. As we approached the print shop I noticed a carriage in front. I was curious to see who would be at the shop at this hour. I ran to the shop and opened the door. I couldn't believe who it was.

"Mother!" I yelled.

She stood up and I ran to her. I put my arms around her and hugged her. I could hear her cry in my ear.

I stepped back and asked, "Mother why are you here?"

"Sarah why don't we all sit at the table and then I will explain," answered Mother.

Henri, Moses, Mother, and I sat down at the table. James didn't sit, he stood in-between Henri and I.

"Sarah, why I am here is that your father and I want you to return home, for two weeks. Just to rest, see your family, and some of your friends. What do you say?" said Mother excitedly.

"I don't know. I have a lot do to here," I stuttered.

"Sarah, you should go. You need some rest. You and James could both use some rest," commented Moses.

"Oh, that gives me a perfect idea," squealed Mother. "James why don't you come with Sarah and I to our house? You probably haven't had a lot of time to rest recently."

I looked at Mother. I could not believe she asked James to come with us. Though I am glad she did. I was rather bored last time I was up at my parent's house for over a week.

I watched James to see if I could figure out what he was thinking. He had his arms crossed against his chest and was staring at the floor. He turned his head to look at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Mrs. Phillips it is a very generous offer but, there is a lot of stuff to do around here," replied James.

"James, I believe you should go. Henri and I can handle it here. The news has been slow over the last couple of days. You need to get out of here. You were the only one who stayed with Doctor Franklin after the war. I believe you need to rest," said Moses.

"Then it is decided. We leave tomorrow morning," replied Mother.

She stood up and walked to the door. "I will see you in morning. I am staying with a friend tonight," said Mother as she disappeared out the door.

"That's not fair. Why do I have to stay here," whined Henri.

"Henri I need you to stay with me. I have an important mission for you starting tomorrow," answered Moses.

Henri jumped up and down. "Sarah can you make dinner now? I'm starving!" whined Henri.

I nodded and laughed all the way to the kitchen. That boy must have two stomachs. Otherwise I wouldn't have to cook twelve hours a day.

After dinner I started to clean up but, Moses said I needed to pack. I went upstairs and into my room. I pulled out my bag and put a couple of dresses and night gowns into it. I wondered what it would be like having James around my parents and my parents' rich friends.

I was about to put on my night gown when I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door to see James standing there.

"Hello James. Would you come in?" I whispered. I didn't want to wake up Henri or let Moses find James and I talking in the hall.

"Sarah…What should I pack for your parents' house?" asked James.

"Pack at least one set of formal clothes. And then clothes like the ones you are wearing now," I replied as I sat down on my bed.

James still wore the same style of clothes he wore during the war. He just got them made a little bigger. He was still the same patriot I met when I was fifteen. He still had the same blonde hair and sea blue eyes.

"Are you excited to see your Father and friends again?" questioned James as he sat down next to me.

"I'm not sure, actually. I would enjoy going to see my family if it didn't have a hidden reason behind it," I answered.

"What are talking about?" replied James.

"James…society is the hidden reason. I'm eighteen. Most women start courting at fifteen or sixteen. My parents probably have a suitor waiting for me," I said.

"I'm sorry to bring it up," said James.

Here was my chance to up lift the mood.

"I didn't know I'm sorry was in your vocabulary James."

James rolled his eyes and got up. He walked to the door and turned around.

"Good night Ms. Phillips. I hope you don't receive that suitor of yours," joked James.

I walked to the door and closed it in his face. I can't wait till he has to meet my parents' rich friends. Then I will see how much class and manners James Hiller actually has.


	3. New York Yearning

**I do not own Liberty Kids...**

3: New York Yearning (James POV)

I was woken up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see it was Moses. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood up.

"James get dressed and grab your bag. Be downstairs in five minutes," said Moses as he left my room.

I nodded and yawned. I got dressed and grabbed my bag. As I walked out of my room I felt as if this trip could be fun. If I'm not murdered by rich Tories first.

When I got downstairs I was surprised to see Sarah was already there. She looked as if she was about to fall back asleep. I walked over to her and she smiled.

"Good Morning," she said sleepily.

"Not much of one getting up this early. What time is it?" I asked.

"Thirty minutes until six. Mother is a morning person," replied Sarah.

"So how long will it take to get to your parents' house?"

"I am not completely confident in this answer but, one week to two weeks."

"Two weeks but, your mother said we would be spending two weeks there!"

"James, what she meant was we would spend two weeks there once we arrived."

The conversation ended with Sarah's Mother coming into the room. She told us to get in the carriage and then she got in the carriage. The sun was just beginning to rise. It was beautiful a light of yellow in a sea of blue.

I grabbed my bag and gave it to the carriage driver. I let Sarah get in the carriage first so I wouldn't get a lesson in manners from her or her Mother. I offered my hand and she took it and stepped up into the carriage.

I turned around and looked at the print shop. I hadn't left it since right before everyone left after the war. Even though it wasn't the most beautiful looking place, it was the only home I'd ever known. I turned back around and stepped into the carriage.

I knew Sarah's family was rich but, the carriage was unbelievable. It had two benches on either side which were covered in red velvet. In the corners of the carriage were candles. The walls were painted black and there was plenty of space of everyone.

I took a seat next to Sarah on the bench to the right. She had a stack of books next to her. Sarah's Mother already had her nose in a book. The carriage driver came and closed the door. Sarah and I waved to Moses and he returned the wave.

The carriage took off and we bounced down the cobblestone streets. I looked at the quiet streets of Philadelphia. Most people were still asleep in their beds. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I was woken up when we hit a bump in the road. I looked out the window and saw we were now in farm country. I watched as we passed cows in the fields grazing.

I looked over to Sarah and she was reading a book. Her Mother was reading as well. Sarah turned her page and looked up. She saw I was awake.

"Did you sleep well James?" asked Sarah.

I remembered her Mother was here so I said politely, "Yes I did sleep well, thank you for asking."

"Mr. Hiller I didn't know you had learned some edict," said Sarah's Mother shocked.

"Doctor Franklin taught me some manners so when he had guests over I wouldn't make a fool of myself. But, I can also thank Sarah who helped me some," I replied.

Sarah laughed and I did too. I remembered all the times she criticized me about my bad manners. If feels as if that wasn't very long ago. But, it's been a couple of years. And this journey feels as if it will take a couple of years.

It was now seven days later and we still hadn't reached Sarah's house. During the trip so far I had read a couple of newspapers and looked at the land around me. Sarah had almost finished her entire stack of books.

She looked up and saw her Mother was asleep. Sarah sighed and closed her book.

"Finally she is asleep. I can't discuss anything when she is around," said Sarah.

"Why can't you discuss anything when your Mother is around?" I asked.

"Well in upper class British society women aren't supposed to discuss many political or personal topics. And my mother being the upstanding upper class woman she is makes me abide by it."

"What is relaxing to do at your parents' house?"

"Well we can go horseback riding, read in the library, go into town, take walks in the country, draw, and sit outside on the porch."

"That sounds so interesting and relaxing," I replied mock yawning and closing my eyes.

"James!" yelled Sarah.

"What…sorry I couldn't resist."

"Well you better learn how to. My parents' rich friends and neighbors do not take kindly to fools or in behaved young men, especially ones that are of courting age. Men who have teen age daughters are always looking for men in their early twenties to court their daughters."

Sarah's Mother then opened her eyes and we stopped talking. Sarah was reading her book again. I stared at her books and she saw me. Sarah grabbed one of her books and handed it to me.

I took it and started reading. After the first couple of pages I closed the book. Sarah looked at me and I rolled my eyes. I handed the book to Sarah.

"You gave me a romance novel didn't you?" I asked. Sarah giggled.

"Do you have any other books?" I questioned.

"Not unless you want to read a poetry book," answered Sarah.

I bowed my head and held out my hand. Sarah handed me the book. I opened it to the first page and started reading.

The sun was setting when we reached the town. It was a cobblestone street with buildings on either side. Many different shops were there and small houses. We continued out of town and up a dirt road. We passed three or four mansions.

We continued up another road that curved next to the side of a large hill. The road stopped in front of a large mansion that was white. It had a large wooden set of double doors. On each side of the door were four windows each the same space apart. The second story had eight windows directly above the ones on the bottom. The doors had a lantern on each side.

The doors opened and a tall red haired man stepped outside. He had Sarah's green eyes. He had on a navy waistcoat, navy breeches, a white shirt, stockings, and a white cravat.

"Father," cried Sarah.

We had finally arrived.


	4. Home

**I do not own Liberty Kids. Because, if I did I promise there would have been more episodes than there was. Sorry for the wait I had a case of writers block.**

4: Sarah's House (Sarah's POV)

I couldn't believe I was home again. I saw Father standing at the front of the house. James opened the carriage door and got out. He offered his hand and helped me step down. As I hit the ground I hurried over to Father and he wrapped me in his arms. How I had missed him so!

I felt safe and warm in his arms. I started to cry. I missed him so much. It was difficult being away from either of my parents but, Father was harder to be without. He understood me and felt my pain. He always knew what to say and when to say it. He never lost his temper and always was a gentleman.

I stepped back out of his arms. I turned around to see Mother was crying. She walked over to Father and me. Father wrapped us both in his arms and kissed us on our heads. I stepped out of Father's reach to let him be with Mother.

I saw James was still standing beside the carriage. I walked over to him. He looked at the ground. I turned and Mother and Father went inside. I turned back to James. The carriage driver was taking our luggage inside.

"Would you like to go inside?" I asked James.

James snapped his head up and nodded. I walked towards the house and he followed. As we walked through the front door James looked wide eyed. The front of the house was a large center area with a staircase on each side of the room. Through a door to the left was a ballroom. To the right was a sitting room and a dining room.

I walked into the center of the room. It was nice to be home. James kept staring at the ceiling and through the doors that led to the ballroom, sitting room, and dining room.

"You live here?" asked James stunned.

"Yes I do. Remember James my family is somewhat wealthy," I replied.

"Oh, right."

"Would you like to see your room?"

"Yes, I am about to fall asleep here."

I walked up the stairs with James coming up the other side. I walked through the doorway and took a left down the hallway. The hall had six doors on each side. There was an opened door at the end of the hall on the left side. I walked towards it.

I stopped in front of it and walked in. James followed me in and looked around. His room was like most of the guest rooms. It had green colored walls and white trim. A canopy bed was in the center with night stands on each side. A mirror was next to the door and a dresser under the mirror. Across from the bed was a desk.

"This is your room. Please make yourself at home Mr. Hiller," I said curtsying.

"Thank you Sarah. Is there really a need to be formal now?" asked James.

"Yes, there is. Especially since the walls have eyes and ears."

"What?"

"In high society you are always being watched and listened to. You must always be on your best behavior."

"Well then goodnight Ms. Phillips," said James bowing.

I nodded and left his room. I walked down to the other end of the hall and walked into my room which was on the other side of the hall.

My room had not changed since I had left. My bag was sitting on my canopy bed in the center of the room. Across from my bed was my vanity with a mirror and beside it was a dresser. Next to the door was a book self. On the far side of the room were two windows with a desk in between.

I lit a lantern and took out my nightdress. I put it on and sat my bag on the desk. I got into bed and blew out the lantern. I fell asleep having no clue what tomorrow will bring.


	5. A Dance

**I do not own Liberty Kids. Sorry for the wait. Now on to the main event.**

Chapter 5: A Dance (James POV)

The next morning I woke up and dressed. The sun was already up. I walked back down the hall and down the staircase. I got to the bottom of the stairs but, no one was around. Then I heard voices coming from the entryway that was the dining area.

I walked through a sitting area. It had multiple emerald couches, red chairs, and a wooden table in the center. I continued into the other room. There I saw a long table with eight chairs around it. Sarah and her parents were sitting at the table. Sarah and her mother were talking and her father was reading a newspaper.

Sarah looked up from her conversation and smiled.

"Good Morning Mr. Hiller. We were about to eat breakfast. Would you care to join us?"

Remembering to act as well mannered as I could I replied, "Thank you Mrs. Phillips. I would love to."

I sat down across from Sarah. A minute later a group of servants brought in four plates. Each had an egg, a piece of toast, and a handful of potatoes.

I ate slowly since I needed to be formal. Yet, I still finished before anyone else.

"Oh, Sarah I forgot to tell you but we will be throwing a ball tomorrow night," said Sarah's Mother.

A ball? Just my luck. I thought this would be a pleasant relaxing trip but, I was very wrong.

"Who will be attending?" asked Sarah.

"Some family friends, most of our neighbors, and some eligible bachelors," replied her Mother.

"What will I need to do to prepare for the ball?" asked Sarah coldly.

"Just a rather quick review of the waltz and a couple of other dances. I should hope you still remember most of your manners," answered her mother.

"Yes, Mother," said Sarah.

"James," said Mr. Phillips, "you will be attending the ball as well I should hope."

"Yes, Mr. Phillips I will," I replied.

"Alright then, I will teach you some dances that are likely to be played at the ball," offered Mr. Phillips.

He stood up and walked out of the room. I stood up and followed him. He walked across the entryway and into the ballroom. It was a large room with chair along the walls. The walls were painted a golden yellow with white trim along the ceiling. Mr. Phillips stopped in the center of the room.

"Have you learned any dances Mr. Hiller?" questioned Mr. Phillips.

"Some but, I've mostly watched other people dance. And you can call me James," I said.

"Then, James let's start with the basics," said Mr. Phillips kindly.

For the next couple of hours Sarah's Father showed me the waltz, how to keep on the beat, and how to ask a woman to dance. The actual steps to the dances weren't hard but, trying to stay on beat was difficult. Sarah's Father said I had two left feet just like he did when he was my age. After one of the dances I stopped and bowed to a pretend partner I heard clapping. I lifted my head and saw Sarah sitting in a chair on the far side of the room.

"How long have I been gifted with your presence, Ms. Phillips?" I said sarcastically.

"Long enough, Mr. Hiller," said Sarah.

"Sarah would you mind being James' partner for a slow dance. He still needs more practice," asked Mr. Phillips.

"No, Father, I would gladly help you," answered Sarah. Then she walked over to me and stopped in front of me.

"So which hand would you like to be in mine?" questioned Sarah.

I held out my left hand and she put her hand in mine. I couldn't believe how perfectly her hand fit in mine. And also how soft it was. Next she put her right hand on my right shoulder.

"Sarah, I can't put my hand on your shoulder so where am I supposed to put it?" I asked.

She shook her head and removed her hand from my shoulder. She took my right hand and placed it on her lower back and around her hip. I watched her as she let my hand go and put her hand back on my shoulder.

Soon enough Mr. Phillips started counting the beat and Sarah and I started to dance. At first we only did small side steps. I looked at my feet trying to not step on Sarah's feet.

"James it is considered rude if you don't look the person you are dancing with in the eyes," whispered Sarah.

I looked up at her and she smiled. Then we started dancing faster. Suddenly we were spinning around the room. I was enjoying myself. I stopped for a second and spun Sarah around and then dipped her. Sarah squealed. Then I pulled her back up and Mr. Phillips stopped counting.

I turned to face him knowing that he would probably be upset with me.

"Well I think that's enough for now. Sarah why don't you show James around the property. You two need to relax for a while," said Sarah's Father.

"Yes Father," said Sarah before she ran out of the room.


	6. The Pond

**Next chapter is here. Sorry more writer's block.**

Chapter 6: The Pond (Sarah's POV)

When my Father said I could show James around the property I was so excited. I ran out of the room and through the front doors of the house. I stopped on the porch and waited for James. He came running out of the house a minute later.

"So what are you going to show me Sarah?" asked James.

"Just the area. Follow me," I replied.

I walked around to the left side of the house where the barn was. There one of the servants named Theodore brought out two horses. One was a dark black for James and the other was a chestnut brown for myself.

Theodore helped me mount my horse. I sat side-saddle even though I detest it. It made it that much easier to fall off but, I do it for etiquette's sake.

Once I got up on my horse I looked over to James who had already mounted his horse. I grabbed the reigns and slapped them against my horse. My horse galloped forward and James followed behind. I went around the side of the house and around to the back.

I stopped at the back of the house and looked in front of me. In front of me laid a hill that went down into acres of fields of grass. After five or six miles was a large mountain range. Somewhere in between the mountains and where I was now was, was a small bunch of trees. It looked like a painting: With the mountains in the background, then a small area of trees in the middle, and ending with the hill that you stand on.

"Wow!" said James.

"Yes, it is beautiful. This view is the reason I allow my parents to drag me up here," I replied.

"I can understand why. This view is breath taking," said James. Then he pointed at the bunch of trees in the middle of the fields. "What is that?"

"Follow me and I will show you," I yelled as I slapped the reigns and my horse galloped down the hill. The wind blew through my red hair. I could hear the wind in my ears. It cooled me down from the hot summer heat. I felt more relaxed than I had felt in months.

It took a couple of minutes to reach the bunch of trees. If you walked on foot it would take about ten to twenty minutes.

As we neared the trees I sighed. This was my favorite place at my parents' house. The trees hid what was within them. And what was within them was what I loved so much. I turned and headed towards the right side of the trees. There was a path to get inside. When I reached there I slipped off my horse and tied it to a tree nearby. James did the same.

I walked towards the opening path. When I finally reached it I stopped in front. I looked down the path. It wasn't really a path more of a dock. The dock lead to a pond. The pond was surrounded by trees and flowers. Trees heavy with leaves leaned towards the water and touched the surface. The sun glistened through the trees. I smiled and walked down the dock.

I knelt beside the edge of the dock and felt for my box. I found it and looked at it. It was a simple brown wooden box. I opened the latch. Inside were skipping rocks. I took two out and put the box back. I handed one to James.

He threw his and he got a triple skip. I threw mine next and it hit the water and sunk. I laughed and so did James.

"This place is amazing. So I guess you disappear here often?" asked James.

"Yes it's my other favorite spot. Only I know about it. I found it once riding," I replied.

"Now would you like a _**man**_ to teach you how to skip a rock?"

"I would be delighted."

James found a rock lying around and placed it in my hand. Then he covered my hand with his. He pulled my arm back into an "L" shape.

"Now push your arm forward while straightening it at the same time. Finally release," instructed James.

"I got it," I answered.

James kept his hand on mine. I pulled back and skipped the rock. It bounced along the surface of the water until it hit the other side of the pond.

"Yes, I did it," I squealed.

"Yes, Sarah you did," said James happily.

"Mr. Hiller you are an excellent teacher."

"I know."

I playfully punched him in the arm for that one.


	7. The Ball

**I would first like to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story. Your criticism and comments have helped me become a better writer and made my story better. **

Chapter 7: The Ball (James POV)

After going to the pond Sarah and I rode back up to the house in silence. At the barn a servant took our horses and put them away. Sarah and I went up to the house where we were ushered into the dining room.

We sat down at the table and were soon joined by Sarah's parents. No one said a word. Next a couple of servants brought in four plates of food. They set the plates down and left.

"So James what do you think of the property?" asked Mr. Phillips.

"It is very nice and rather large area. The view is amazing," I replied.

"Well I am glad you are enjoying yourself. Sarah after lunch would you meet me in the ballroom for your dance lessons," said Mr. Phillips.

"Yes, Father," answered Sarah.

"Ah, I could help Mr. Phillips," I suggested.

"Thank you James but that will not be necessary," replied Mr. Phillips.

I nodded and looked at my food. It reminded me of Henri. I miss the little guy.

After lunch Mr. and Mrs. Phillips left Sarah and I alone at the table. I stood up and walked out of the room. I went through the sitting room and to the staircase. I was about to step onto the first step when someone yelled, "James!"

I spun around and saw Sarah behind me. She smiled and said, "I set a stack of books on your bed for you to read. I also set some paper, a couple of envelopes, and an inkwell on your desk in case you wanted to write a letter to Moses, Henri, or someone else. So you would have something to do while I was practicing dancing with my Father."

"No romance novels?" I asked.

"No romance novels," confirmed Sarah.

"Thanks," I replied.

"You're welcome," answered Sarah over her shoulder.

I walked up the stairs and down the hall to my room. The first thing I noticed was the stack of books on my bed. I picked up the book on the top of the stack and read the title: _Poor Richard's Almanac_. I smiled and flipped it open to the first page. Maybe this trip would **help **me.

The next morning I woke up with the sun in my eyes. I sat up and wiped my eyes. I crawled out of bed and opened the window. The sun was already high in the sky. I yawned and went to get dressed.

After I was ready I walked down the stairs and into the dining room. When I got into the dining room it was empty. I sat down and a servant brought me a plate full of food. I picked up a fork and started eating. Once I was done I stayed in my seat and waited for Sarah and her parents. After ten minutes had gone by a servant walked in and took my plate.

"Do you know where Mister, Misses, or Sarah Phillips are?" I asked the servant.

"Yes I do sir. Mrs. Phillips and Ms. Phillips are preparing for the dance while Mr. Phillips has gone into town to meet with a friend," she replied.

I stood up and said, "Thank you."

I walked out of the room and back upstairs to my room. I jumped onto the bed and sighed. Now I knew what Sarah meant about getting bored here. I sat up and looked over at the desk. I saw and envelope with a name written on the front. It said: _James. _I opened it and a piece of paper fell out. I picked it up and looked at the sheet of paper. It was written very neatly and carefully. It said:

_Dear James,_

_ I hope you slept well and have been enjoying yourself here at my family's home. Dreadfully today Mother is making me prepare for the ball so you'll have to find some way to entertain yourself. I wouldn't suggest doing anything that may cause you to become too tired or dirty. My parents' friends may be rich and some may still be Tories but, try to act sophisticated. They are not very quick to hold their temper or be very forgiving. I hope you find some way to entertain yourself today. Also in the top drawer of you dresser is a suitable outfit for tonight. Father had it made for you. He has become quite fond of you actually and Mother is starting to come around. I have to say James you've shown you can act very civilized. _

_ Sincerely Your Friend,_

_ Sarah Phillips_

I reread over the letter and looked at it again. Sarah actually took the time to write this? She would never do this or would she. And did she just say I acted sophisticated? Is this the same Sarah I know? But, I quickly remembered that there was a piece of "_suitable clothing" _waiting for me. I ran over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. I pulled out what was inside and looked at it.

It looked exactly like the clothes I usually wore. But, it had navy blue vest and pants. The shirt under the vest was white and the socks were white. Also there was a navy tri-corned hat. Now I couldn't wait for the ball.

I adjusted my hat onto my head and looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't recognize myself. I looked different, older, or maybe handsomer? I turned and peered at the clock in my room. It was seven. A servant had come to my room an hour earlier and told me to be ready and to be at the top of the stairs at seven. I walked over to the door and opened it. I walked quietly down the hall and stopped at the top of the stairs. I leaned against the wall and waited. Then I saw what I was supposed to wait for.

Sarah came walking down the hallway. She looked…beautiful. Wait did I just say Sarah Phillips looked beautiful? I shook my head to rid myself of that thought. I looked back up at Sarah. She was wearing a light blue dress unlike the one she usually wore. She had to be wearing something under her dress to make it stick out like it did. The dress was tight above her waist but, under her waist the dress turned into a dome shape. I had never seen her wear a dress like this but, it was the style for an upper-class woman.

"Mr. Hiller," said Sarah curtsying.

"Sarah," I replied, removing my hat and bowing.

"Are you ready for the ball?"

"As ready as I will ever be!"

"James, since you are staying with my family and I, you will be treated as a guest of honor."

I stared at her blankly. I may be able to act civilized but, Sarah just spoke upper-class gibberish to me.

"This means that you will have to greet everyone who arrives with my parents and me," explained Sarah. "You will give your name to every person who you greet and bow to everyone you meet. If it is a woman or lady first you bow, then she will offer her hand, and you kiss it. If it is a man you bow then shake his hand. If you do anything besides this it is considered very disrespectful."

"Okay, I think I got most of that," I said.

"James…"

"Sarah…"

Sarah looked down and shook her head. "Lose the arrogance and child-like behavior Mr. Hiller. Lastly make sure to address people by their last name. Otherwise it is considered…"

"Very disrespectful, I know Sarah."

I looked at Sarah. She had her arms crossed against her chest. She glared at me and glared at her back.

"Oh, Sarah promise me one thing?" I said

"Yes," she replied.

"Save me one dance, will you?"

"Of course James, now we should probably be going downstairs."

I offered my arm and Sarah put her hand on it. Together we walked down the stairs and waiting at the bottom were Sarah's parents. They both were dressed well. Mrs. Phillips was wearing a dark green dress and Mr. Hiller was wearing a black version of my clothes.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Phillips," I said.

"Good evening Mr. Hiller," they replied at the same time.

Mr. Philips was about to say something when the first guest arrived. I followed Sarah and her parents over to the door. The couple walked in and everyone greeted each other. After that couple arrived more people arrived back to back to back. How many people were invited? I acted politely towards all the guests.

Then in walked a man, a woman, and a young man. They greeted Mr. and Mrs. Phillips and they talked for five minutes or so. Suddenly the young man snuck out from the group of talking adults. He was a little bit taller than I was and had long brown hair. His dark eyes were looking at one thing: _Sarah_.

He walked up to her and said, "Why Ms. Phillips it is a pleasure to see you again. You look as beautiful as ever." Then he bowed and kissed her hand.

Sarah blushed and replied, "Mr. Lawson it is nice to see you as well."

Suddenly Mr. Lawson looked up at me surprised as if he didn't realize I was there. He held out his hand. I shook it and looked at him; this guy must be one of the guys Sarah said could be a suitor.

"The name is James Hiller and you are…" I said trying not to show my dislike of this man.

"Jonathan Lawson," he replied.

I nodded my head and he turned back towards Sarah.

"So my dear Sarah I see you have found a man for yourself. I wish to be the first to congratulate you," said Jonathan.

"Oh, Mr. Lawson I believe you are mistaken. Mr. Hiller is a family friend. I have known him since I was fifteen. He works for the Pennsylvania Gazette as a journalist," corrected Sarah.

"My sincerest apologies Sarah," said Jonathan but, by the tone of his voice I could tell he knew Sarah and I were not engaged. He was trying to get Sarah's attention.

About twenty minutes later the ball began. There was dancing in the ball room and talking. There were multiple tables of food and drinks. I was standing in the corner, leaning against the wall. I didn't know anyone at the ball besides Sarah and her parents. So I was all alone. My only companions were the occasional stares and pointing fingers at me. I was a fish out of water. I poor patriot surrounded by rich Tories.

I looked out to the dance floor and saw Sarah dancing with Jonathan. He was twirling her and she was laughing and smiling. I felt my blood boil. I disliked this Jonathan. He was able to make Sarah laugh and smile with no trouble at all. He was able to make her blush in an instant. While it took me months even years to make, Sarah laugh or blush.

I walked out of the ballroom and into the entryway I saw the front door was wide open and I felt the summer night breeze blow against my face. I snuck out the front door and around the back of the house. I ran down the hill and towards a tiny patch of trees in an ocean of grass.


	8. A Night's Breeze

**Here is the chapter that everyone's been waiting for……….**

Chapter 8: A Night's Breeze (Sarah's POV)

I was having a great time. Jonathan was twirling me around the dance floor and I was laughing. I hadn't had this much fun in such a long time.

"Sarah it is such a pleasure to see you again. I haven't seen you in almost a year. You get more beautiful by the day," whispered Jonathan as we danced.

I blushed and replied, "Jonathan it has been nice to see you again. So what have you been doing while I was away?"

"Oh, the usual studying, helping my father with his business, and missing you terribly," answered Jonathan.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Lawson."

"Sarah you haven't changed a bit at all…and neither have I. I wish to begin courting you again like we did before you went away."

"Jonathan this isn't the time or place for this matter," I said. I looked around for James but, I didn't see him anywhere. Where could he be? Jonathan quickly noticed me looking around.

"Who are you looking for?" questioned Jonathan.

"James…I don't see him anywhere," I told him.

"That's another matter. What is this James fellow doing here? I could tell by the way he acted he is not of proper breeding," stated Jonathan.

"James is a family friend who was invited to come here with me. And who are you to say whether he is of proper breeding?"

"Sarah I was just stating the obvious, and nothing more. I did not mean to upset you."

"Well luckily for you I am not upset but, if you would excuse me for a moment," I said before letting go of his hand as the music ended and walking off the dance floor. I went out of the ballroom and into the entryway. I looked around but, didn't see James. Then I saw the open front door.

I ran outside and immediately felt the night's breeze brush against my cheeks. I sighed. The summer air felt so nice and cold compared to the hot ballroom. The moon was full and it illuminated outside. I looked around out front but, I didn't see anyone. Suddenly I realized the one place where James could be…the pond.

I ran around the house and down the hill towards the pond. The grass was up to my knees which made it difficult to run. I kept going though. I needed to know what James was doing at the pond. I finally reached the edge of the trees I heard the distinct sound of someone skipping rocks.

I walked over to the pond's entrance and saw a figure angrily skipping rocks on the surface of the water. I slowly walked towards the figure until I recognized who it was…James. I kept walking slowly closer and closer. Then I stepped on a twig. It cracked and made a noise. James quickly spun around and looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" asked James coldly.

"I came here to see where you had gone off to," I answered.

"Oh, okay then," said James before skipping another rock. "You know you still owe me a dance."

"Oh…do I?"

"Yes and it probably would be better to do it here…so I don't embarrass you at the ball."

I laughed and I saw James smile. He slowly stepped forward and offered his left hand. I put my hand in his and set my other hand on his shoulder. James set his hand on my lower back and we listened for the music. Once we heard it we started dancing.

"Sarah…I wanted to thank you for letting come with you here…to your family's home. It's been nice…I've had a lot of fun," whispered James.

"You're welcome," I replied.

After that no one said a word. We just danced. I felt a sense of safety dancing with James…that I had never felt before. I also felt my heart rate increase…and I did not know why.

Soon enough the song ended and I left go of James' hand and shoulder. I took a couple of steps backward. James looked at me and smiled.

"We should probably be getting back to ball," I whispered and turned around and started to walk away from the pond.

Suddenly I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I turned around to see James looking me directly in the eyes. He started getting closer and closer to me. What was James doing? He now had both of his hands on my shoulders. His face was only inches from mine. I closed my eyes.

Then I felt something brush against my lips. I opened my eyes to see James' lips had brushed against mine. He backed away and then kissed me. James Hiller kissed me! I didn't know what to do. My head told me to back away and slap him. My heart told me to kiss him back. My head felt light and my heart was beating faster than it ever had before.

My head won. I quickly backed out of James' grasp and slapped him across the face. James reeled back in pain. I stood still panting. James had his hand on his face. I quickly ran away from James.

"Sarah…Sarah I'm sorry! Sarah come back! Sarah!" cried James.

I ran out of the patch of trees and was about to turn to run back up to the house when I heard a loud bang. Then I heard James scream. I walked back over to the entrance to the pond and looked inside. I saw James collapsed on his knees on the dock. He kept pounding his fist onto the dock.

"How could I think she cared for me? She is rich and I'm poor. I am…a nobody," said James sadly.

My heart broke at his words. James loves me and I slapped him and ran off. I broke his heart. I felt a hard pain in my chest. I realized something: I love James! That was why I was so mean to him when we were kids and why I let my mother invite him to my family's home. I now knew what I had to do.

I walked towards James and stopped in front of him. James looked up at me and jumped up onto his feet. He stared at me and I stared back at him.

"Sarah…I am so sorry. It was rude and inconsiderate of me to kiss you without knowing your feelings. I ask for your forgiveness," stammered James.

"I accept your apology James but, I have one question for you," I replied.

James looked at me confused and took a step forward. "Ask away," said James.

"Did you ever think that I may have feelings for you?"

"Ah…no, not really. I mean Sarah you are wealthy and beautiful. I am poor and average looking. You can have any man you wanted. So I thought you wouldn't really want me. I thought you'd want someone more like…Jonathan."

"James," I said sadly. James bowed his head. That's why he left. He saw Jonathan and I dancing. Now I feel horrible.

I raised my hand and placed it on James' cheek. "Let me be the one to decide who I love," I whispered in James' ear.

I took a step back but, kept my hand on his cheek. James raised his hand and set it on top of mine. His hand was warm against mine and I felt my heart rate once again speed up. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his shoulder. He then reached for my other hand and put it on his other shoulder. Next he wrapped his arms around my waist.

James looked up and smiled. I found myself grinning from ear to ear as well. I looked into James' eyes and found myself lost in them. They were so blue. They reminded me of the ocean or a great sea. I was lost in a great blue sea. Then James leaned in towards me and this time I did as well.

He kissed me and I felt a surge of warmth got through my body, from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. My hands felt his long blonde hair and felt how soft it was to the touch.

My heart now was content and so was I. My head felt light and I broke the kiss in dire need for oxygen. My eyes were still closed and I felt so happy. I had been in love with James for what seemed like forever now and know I had shown him how I felt. And better yet he had shown me how he felt.

Next James pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. He ran his hands through my red hair, untangling it. We both sighed.

"Sarah I believe I love you," whispered James in my ear.

"James…I believe I love you too," I replied.

After a couple of minutes of walking James and I had made it back up the hill to the house. His hand was in mine and we were both smiling. Now everything was right. I was loved and I loved. Best of all my family was together and I was at peace.

As James and I walked into the house I looked around and saw my parents talking with Jonathan. I watched them continue to talk. Suddenly I saw Jonathan get down on one knee in front of my parents. I started feeling faint. Then Jonathan looked over at me and smiled. I saw that my mother was crying. I could not believe it.

Suddenly my head felt light and airy. I fell and someone caught me. I looked up at the ceiling. I continued to look at it as the white ceiling slowly faded to black…


	9. A Night to Remember

**Here is the next chapter of Liberty's Kids: After the War…**

Chapter 9: A Night to Remember (James POV)

I watched as Sarah started to fall backwards. I fell onto my knees and caught her in my arms. Her emerald green eyes were open for a second before slowly closing shut. Women were gasping and people were whispering to each other. I looked over towards Sarah's parents and saw Jonathan get up off of his knee. Mr. Phillips rushed over and kneeled beside me. He grabbed Sarah's arm and put his fingers on her wrist. He whispered numbers under his breath. He sighed and let go of Sarah's arm.

"She breathing and she has a slow but, steady pulse. She's just unconscious," announced Mr. Phillips.

Mrs. Phillips and Jonathan walked over to us. Mrs. Phillips whispered something in her husband's ear and he smiled.

"Sarah needs to be put upstairs in her bed. Does anyone volunteer to carry her?" asked Mr. Phillips.

I looked around and no one moved. Jonathan had already walked away and over to another side of the room. I took a deep breath.

"I will Mr. Phillips," I answered.

Mr. Phillips smiled and gave me a pat on the back, "Thank you Mr. Hiller. Now would everyone please clear a path to the stairs?" asked Mr. Phillips.

A path was quickly made and I put one of my arms under Sarah's knees and the other behind her back and tried to support her head. As I stood up I realized Sarah was lighter than I thought she would be. I walked along the path that had been cleared. People stared at me but, I faced forward. All that mattered now was Sarah. Once I reached the stairs Mr. Phillips walked beside me and watched to make sure his daughter was still alright.

At the top of the stairs I turned around and looked at the entryway. It was full of people and every person was looking at me. I turned back around and followed Mr. Phillips to Sarah's room. I walked in and set her down gently on her bed. Suddenly Mrs. Phillips and three female servants came into the room.

"James would you leave the room for a moment?" asked Mrs. Phillips.

I nodded my head and left the room. As soon as I was out the door the door slammed shut. I leaned against the wall next to the door. What were they doing in there that I couldn't be in there? I had no idea. I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

I suddenly heard a loud noise. I opened my eyes and stood up. I must have fallen asleep. I leaned back against the wall and crossed my arms. Soon enough the door opened and out walked the three female servants and Mrs. Phillips. Mr. Phillips stuck his head out of the door and ushered me in. After I walked in Mr. Phillips closed the door.

My eyes immediately went to Sarah. She wasn't in her dress anymore. She was in a long white nightgown. Her red hair wasn't pulled back anymore it was down and she looked more beautiful than I had ever seen her in my life.

"James if you would like to go back to the ball I'll watch Sarah," said Mr. Phillips.

"No Mr. Phillips, you should go back down to the ball and enjoy yourself. It is your ball after all. I'll stay here and watch Sarah," I insisted.

Mr. Phillips nodded and smiled. He walked over to the door and opened it and walked out, closing it behind him. I walked over to Sarah's desk and took her chair from her desk and set it next to Sarah. I sat down and took Sarah's hand in mine. I squeezed it and watched to see if anything happened…nothing did.

"Please wake up Sarah," I whispered. "Please wake up. I love you…and I don't think I can live without you. Take your time to wake up just don't take too long. I've had to wait long enough already…don't you think so?"

By the time I was done talking I felt tears in my eyes. I blinked and tried to get rid of them. A man doesn't cry that's what women do. I looked back at Sarah and looked at her pale skin and how it glowed in the candle light. I looked at Sarah's eyes and missed looking into her emerald eyes. I leaned in towards her and kissed her cheek.

Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. I squeezed Sarah's hand one more time and walked over to the door. I opened it and didn't like what I saw.


	10. The Waking

**I do not own Liberty Kids. Here is Chapter 10…ten chapters, a great feat. Happy New Year to everyone! **

Chapter 10: The Waking (Sarah's POV)

Something squeezed my hand. I tried to figure out what it was but, everything was black. My head hurt badly. My eyes did not want to open. My ears heard someone speaking softly.

"Please wake up Sarah," whispered someone. "Please wake up. I love you…and I don't think I can live without you. Take your time to wake up just don't take too long. I've had to wait long enough already…don't you think so?"

I recognized that voice. It belonged to James. Was he crying? Suddenly my thoughts were stopped when I felt a pair of lips kiss my cheek. I felt my heart beat get faster. My stomach felt different as well.

Then a knock on a door caused James' hand to leave mine. I heard a chair squeak and footsteps on the hard wood floor. I tried once again to open my eyes and this time it worked. At first everything was blurry. I couldn't make out what certain objects were…just the outlines of them. Slowly my vision came back and I saw that I was in my room. I looked down and saw I was in my nightgown.

I looked towards my bedroom door and saw James open it...and Jonathan walked in. He had no emotion on his face. James on the other hand looked visibly distressed. I wondered what Jonathan was doing in here. As James and Jonathan turned to look at me I closed my eyes. I wanted to find out why Jonathan was here but, I couldn't do that if I was awake.

I heard footsteps on the floor and then the squeak of a chair as someone sat down. It was most likely James.

"How is she?" asked Jonathan.

"She's unconscious but, she is breathing," answered James grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"Why did she faint…you had something to do with it!" said Jonathan angrily.

"I did not!"

"Then why did she faint?"

"Do I look like a doctor?"

"No…you look like a filthy peasant but, that is not the matter at hand!"

"A filthy peasant, is that what you think I am?"

"It's not what I think you are. It's what you are!" shouted Jonathan.

I wanted to sit up and defend James but, then I would just cause more trouble. So I stayed as I was while James and Jonathan argued.

"Excuse me?" yelled James.

"You heard me Mr. Hiller. You are a filthy peasant!" shouted Jonathan back, his voice full of hate and rage.

"And what proof do you have that I am a filthy peasant?" spit James letting go of my hand. I heard the chair squeak again and knew James was now standing up.

"I heard it from some of the _gentlemen_ downstairs. You were born to a poor family. Your parents died when you were just a child. You lived on the streets until that patriot Benjamin Franklin picked you up off the streets and let you work for him. You were a patriot during the Revolutionary War and ran around the country writing stories for the _Pennsylvania Gazette_. After the war you continued to work for Franklin even after his death."

I waited for James to say something but, he did not. I heard the chair squeak signaling that he had sat back down in the chair. I felt his hand slip into mine again and he started to rub my hand. In the moments of silence I knew that James and Jonathan must have been staring at me.

"You love her…don't you!" shouted Jonathan triumphantly.

"Yes," whispered James.

"I knew there had to be a reason why Sarah invited you…she pitied you!" replied Jonathan.

"Sarah did not 'pity me', her mother actually invited me!"

"Well that does not matter. Sarah could never actually love you. I courted Sarah before she went to that Benjamin Franklin's funeral. And I was going to propose tonight…until she fainted because of you!"

Yes, Jonathan just figured it all out. I fainted because he was asking my parents for their permission to marry me. I wished I could open my eyes and tell Jonathan I would never marry him. I wish I could get up and comfort James. I could only imagine the pain he was going through at the moment.

"You are a peasant and you will forever be one! Why would Sarah Phillips want to marry you? You would never be able to support her. I could give her anything she wanted. She would never have to lift a finger for the rest of her life. With you she would be living in filth and poverty!" stated Jonathan.

James didn't reply. I heard him sigh and felt him squeeze my hand harder.

"I will be leaving now," announced Jonathan. "When she wakes please notify me. I have an important question to ask her."

I heard footsteps and then the opening of my door. Then I heard the door squeak close and I heard James sigh.

"Sarah, I love you," he whispered. "But, Jonathan's right. You're wealthy, I'm poor. You are beautiful and I am plain. You have a graceful way of talking and I talk normally. You are the most wonderful person in the world and I'm just…a peasant with a dream. I love you, Sarah Phillips but, Jonathan will be able to support you better than I will ever be able to."

Then I felt a pair of lips brush against my check and this time I wasn't going to let James go away feeling hurt. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. As James pulled away he saw that my eyes were open and he grinned. I squeezed his hand multiple times and I watched his face. He looked at me and then his eyes widened once he understood what the hand squeezing meant.

"How long have you been awake?" asked James in a whisper.

"Long enough," I replied sitting up in my bed.

"How long is long enough?" question James.

"Since you squeezed my hand the first time."

"So you heard…"

"Everything…the argument with Jonathan, you talking to me and trying to get me to wake up, and the two times you kissed my check."

"Okay."

"You know Jonathan's wrong. You are not some filthy peasant. You are a strong and brave. You are handsome and intelligent. James you are you!"

"But, he was right. I would…no will never be able to completely care for you Sarah. You would have to work hard and I would not be able to afford fancy dresses for you. You wouldn't want to marry me."

I took James' face in my hands. I looked him directly in the eyes and said, "Let me be the one who decides who I am to marry."

"Do not let the rich Tories hear you say that. They would hurt you in an instant."

"That may be true or it may not."

"What do you mean?"

"The 'Tories' around this area know my parents not myself. I lived here for two years…most of them I spent within the area around my family's property. Then Benjamin Franklin died and I have spent the last year with you, Henri, and Moses."

"Yes but, then how do you know Jonathan?"

I dropped my hands from James' face and sighed. I moved the covers off of myself and sat up. I threw my legs over the side of my bed and faced towards James who was sitting in a chair.

"When my family first moved here we hardly knew anyone. My father went into town one day to get some things and when he came back a man was with him. The man was Jonathan's father. He got one look at me and I saw the most devious look in his eyes. He told us he lived down the road a bit and he had a son and wife…who would be happy to meet us.

"The next day I met Jonathan. He seemed alright at first. After we had lived here for a year he asked my parents if he may court me. They agreed, so I courted him until Benjamin Franklin died. Nothing rather serious ever occurred between us. Mother always made sure Jonathan and I had a chaperone when we saw each other," I explained

"A chaperone?" asked James.

"Do you not know what a chaperone is?" I questioned.

"Do I look like I would know that, Sarah?"

"No you do not…A chaperone is an older or married woman who accompanies an unmarried young woman when she around a man she is courting."

"I see."

"But, I do not really care to talk about Jonathan, James. You are the one who I care about."

"Do you want me to tell your parents you are awake?"

"No I will get up in the morning and surprise them. I am rather tired anyway."

"You should be after all you did today."

I nodded my head and looked James straight in the eyes. I smiled and leaned in and kissed his cheek. It was my way of thanking him for looking after me after I had fainted. As I pulled away I saw James blush.

"Goodnight, James," I whispered getting into bed.

"Goodnight, Sarah," replied James.

He stood up and walked over to my door. He stopped in my doorway and looked back at me. He smiled and left, closing the door behind him.

I got out of my bed and walked over to my desk. The light of the lantern flickered and moved, casting shadows around my room. I used to spend hours looking into a lantern's light when I would write letters to mother. I used to complain about America and all it stood for but, just as a lantern's light changes…so did I. I became an American, and believed in what America stood for: Freedom, Liberty, and Equality. I looked into the lantern's light one more time and blew it out.


	11. Just My Luck

**I wanted to once again thank everyone who has read and everyone who has reviewed this story. I also wanted to apologize for how long it took me to write this chapter. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Just My Luck (James' POV)

This morning had to be the worst morning of my life. It was bad from start to end. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you why it was so bad.

I woke up this morning to women squealing. I got dressed and went down the hall to find the squealing coming from Sarah's room. I snuck over to her room and looked in. Mr. and Mrs. Phillips were there beside Sarah's bed. Mrs. Phillips' cheeks were stained with tears while, Mr. Phillips' eyes just glistened. Sarah was holding her mother's hand and trying to calm down her parents.

I backed away from the room and walked back down the hall and down the stairs. I walked into the dining room and sat down at the table. A servant came in and set a plate of food in front of me. I ate pretty quickly. After I finished eating I got up and decided to go back to my room. As I left the dining room I ran into Mr. Phillips.

"There you are, James!" said Mr. Philips. "Would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Ah…sure Mr. Phillips, what do you need?" I replied.

"Well Mr. Lawson asked me last night to send someone over to his house once Sarah awoke. I was planning on sending a servant but, all of them are either cleaning up the ballroom or tending to Sarah. So I am asking you to go to Mr. Lawson's house and tell him that Sarah is awake," announced Mr. Phillips.

"Okay…I will," I answered.

Mr. Phillips smiled and told me the directions to the Lawson house. The Lawson house was just back down the road that we came in on. I nodded my head and ran off to the barn. Standing outside the barn was a male servant. He was leaning back against the barn. A tri-cornered hat was tipped over his face. A couple of pieces of black hair stuck out from under his hat. Suddenly he looked up and saw me coming. So, he stood up straighter and bowed.

"My name is Theodore," announced the male servant. "Is there anything I can help you with, sir?"

"Ah, yes. Could I have a horse? I have to ride down to the Lawson house," I answered.

Theodore nodded his head and disappeared into the barn. He came out a couple of minutes later with, the same horse I had ridden with Sarah. Theodore held the reigns while I got up onto the horse. After I was on the horse Theodore handed me the reigns.

"Enjoy your ride, sir," said Theodore tipping his hat.

I nodded my head and kicked my heels into the horse's side. The horse then sped off heading towards the road. I could feel the wind running through my hair. It felt like it was washing away all of my problems: with Jonathan, with Sarah, with the Tories, and with Jonathan. I yelled into the wind but, no one replied.

The ride was helping me clear my head, and getting my thoughts straight. I was riding to tell the guy who I hated; that the girl he wants to marry…who I love…is awake, so now he can propose to her, and they can get married, and…Ugh!

It is as if the world wants me to be unhappy and alone all my life. First my parents die when I was a child, then I had to live on the streets. Next the world gave me a happy moment when Doctor Franklin let me work as an apprentice and soon enough Sarah, Henri, and Moses came into my life. Then the world kicks me in the butt again and I lose all of them. After that Doctor Franklin died and then we were all together again but, it wasn't the same…with Doctor Franklin not being there. And now after finally letting Sarah know how I feel I am about to lose her to a rich, snob, dumb, good for nothing Tory! The world just hates me doesn't it?

The next time I looked up I saw the house Mr. Phillips described come into view. It was twice the side of Sarah's house and was made of brick. The house had too many windows to count, and each window had its own matching black shutters. I kept riding and rode right up to the front door. I pulled back on the reigns and my horse stopped. I got off the horse and held the reigns in my hand. I walked up to the door and knocked.

The door squeaked open to reveal a short woman…who was a slave. She looked me up and down before saying, "May I help you, young man?"

"Ah yes ma'am I am here to see Mr. Lawson," I replied.

"Now which Mr. Lawson do you want to see?" asked the woman.

"Jonathan Lawson."

"Stay there. I'll be right back."

The woman walked away and my horse rubbed his nose against my hand. I reached up and petted his mane. He was a beautiful horse. Much nicer than any horse I'd ever rode and faster too.

"Okay I'll go see this boy!" shouted a voice from inside the house. I turned around to see a figure walking towards the door. As it got closer I recognized it to be Jonathan.

"What do you want…oh it's you," snarled Jonathan.

"Yeah it's me," I whispered.

"So what do you want?" shouted Jonathan.

"I wanted to tell you that Sar…Ms. Phillips is awake, okay!"

Jonathan looked at his feet and rolled his eyes, "Well thank you for telling me Ms. Phillips is awake…I think. Maybe you aren't such a bad filthy peasant after all."

"Ah, thank you?"

"My pleasure, Mr. ah, Giller."

"It's Hiller."

"That really doesn't matter does it? Anyway please wait here so you can take me to Ms. Phillips' house."

With that Jonathan closed the door and I shook my head. This guy was unbelievable. I got back up onto my horse and waited for Jonathan. After about ten minutes I saw a carriage come out from behind the house.

I rode my horse over to the carriage and stopped beside the carriage door. A servant walked over and opened it. Inside sat Jonathan dressed in very formal clothes.

"Couldn't you have just ridden a horse with me, over to the Phillips' house?" I shouted. The wind had strangely started to pick up and the sky was getting a gray color.

"Unlike you Mr. Hiller I am a gentleman and we do not simply ride horses around. We travel by carriage. Now can we please go already," hissed Jonathan.

I gritted my teeth and turned my horse back towards the Phillips' house. I hit my heels against the horse's side and off he went. I couldn't go as fast as I would have liked to because of Jonathan. His carriage was so slow! It took about twenty minutes to get to the Phillips' house. As soon as I saw it I rammed my heels into my horse's side and charged up towards the house. I stopped in front of the door and while still on my horse I knocked on the front door.

I waited a moment and then the door opened. There stood Mr. Phillips.

"Jonathan is a couple of minutes behind me. He should be here soon," I announced.

"Thank you, James," replied Mr. Phillips.

I looked back past Mr. Phillips and saw Sarah coming down the stairs. She was dressed in her usual dress again. As she stepped down off the last step she looked up and saw me. She stared at me and after a moment she smiled.

I looked behind me and saw Jonathan's carriage coming. I looked back towards Sarah before ramming my heels in my horse's side and riding off. I rode past the house and around the side. I kept on moving towards the pond. I rode and rode.

Eventually I made it to the entrance to the pond and tied my horse to a tree. I walked through the entrance and walked to the edge of the dock. I stared at the water and looked at its blue hue. It looked so cool and refreshing in this summer heat. I kicked off my shoes and stockings.

I sat down on the edge of the dock and slipped my feet into the cool water. It felt so good! It helped cool me down but, I was still sweating. I stood back up and looked behind me to make sure no one was around. I took off my shirt and set it down next to my shoes. I took a deep breath and jumped…


	12. The Engagement

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 12: The Engagement (Sarah's POV)

The morning after the ball mother and father would not let me alone for a minute. Mother worried over every little thing I did. She would not let me sit, stand or even walk without someone standing by my side to help me! She was treating me like a child.

Eventually mother let me be and I was able to dress myself. After I was dressed, I opened the door to my room and snuck quietly down the hall. I reached the stairs and picked up my dress. I set my hand on the railing and walked slowly down the stairs trying to be a quiet as possible. As I stepped down off the last step, I straightened my dress, and looked to see if anyone was around.

Father was standing at the front door, and James was outside the front door, sitting on a horse. He was staring at me but, he showed no emotion on his face. I smiled at him but, he did not seem to notice. He quickly glanced behind himself, and stared at something before, turning back around to look at me. Then he thrust his heels into his horse's side, and dashed off.

I ran to the door, only to see James disappear around the side of the house. I wished I could run after him but, sadly I saw a carriage coming up the road; and father would not approve of me running off when guests were arriving.

I watched as the carriage pulled up in front, and came to a gentle stop. The carriage driver stepped down off of his seat and opened the carriage door. Jonathan walked out and stood tall with his head held high. A look of confidence plagued his face and a smile toyed at his lips.

"Ah, Mr. Lawson it is a great pleasure to see you at my home. Welcome," said my father.

"Thank you Mr. Phillips. I am honored to be here," replied Jonathan bowing to my father. "And Ms. Phillips it is a pleasure to see you as well."

I knew what had to come next. I offered my hand and Jonathan took it. Then he kissed my hand. Once he released my hand, I snaked it behind my back, and wiped it on the back of my dress. I know it is improper and severely disrespectable but, something about Jonathan always made my stomach crawl.

"Mr. Phillips would you mind, if I came inside?" asked Jonathan.

Father nodded his head and motioned for him to come inside. I followed father and Jonathan inside. Father led us into the parlor, where mother was sitting on a sofa sewing. Father sat down in one of the chairs while Jonathan and I remained standing.

"So Mr. Lawson what brings you to my home today?" question father.

"Mr. Phillips…I came here to ask you a question of the upmost importance," answered Jonathan.

"Ask away," said father.

"I wanted to ask your permission, to…marry…your daughter," replied Jonathan.

At those words my heart stopped. My breath hitched in my throat. Jonathan wanted to marry me! This was…unexpected in the least. I could not marry Jonathan. I did not care for him at all.

I looked over to my father and mother. Mother was smiling and I saw tears in her eyes. My mother was a loving person but, her goal in life was to have me marry a rich, British man. Jonathan was all that and more. He was British, he was from a respectable family, he was intelligent, he was handsome, he was wealthy…but, he was not meant for me.

Father had a look of ponder on his face. Father had never said much about who he preferred for me to marry. But, he most likely preferred for me to marry a kind and good man. He would want me to marry on character more than wealth or riches.

Sadly though it was not my decision to make; it was my parents then, mine. Basically my parents would give or not give their permission; then Jonathan would propose to me. But, if I said no after my parents said yes, it would not look good for me or my family. To put it mildly it would not look good for wealthy woman, of marrying age, to turn down a man, of marrying age, and of wealth as well.

"Well, Mr. Lawson that is an important question…" began father.

"…And since it is a rather important question; my husband and I would like to think about your offer for some time," continued mother.

"Of course," replied Jonathan standing. "I will return at six this evening for your answer."

Next he left, which left mother father and I alone in the parlor. The room was quiet for a couple of moments before father started talking.

"Well, that was surprising," breathed father.

"Yes, it was but, Sarah now has a marriage proposal…to a wealthy and respectable man," squealed mother.

"Mother I do not want to marry Jonathan," I said.

"Sarah…listen your mother and I are going to discuss this and we will tell you our decision at five thirty sharp. Until then you are free to do whatever you please," said father sweetly.

"But father…" I cried.

"Sarah not now…please just let your mother and I discuss this," said father losing his patience.

I nodded my head and ran from the room. I needed to get away, to the one place I knew I could be alone…the pond. I ran outside and felt the summer heat. I went over to barn and got a horse from Theodore. I mounted and galloped towards the pond as quickly as I could.

Once I was there, I went to tie my horse to a tree when I saw another horse there, by the entrance of the pond. I tied my horse and hurried to the pond. I ran down the dock and stopped by the pile of clothes on the dock. There was a pair of shoes and a shirt that looked familiar. It looked like the one I was so used to having to sew up the holes, which were caused by the printing press.

I continued down the dock and saw a group of bubbles floating up to the surface of the water. Suddenly a head with golden hair came up to the surface. The head's eyes were closed but soon opened to reveal a sea of blue. That was when I realized that head belonged to James.

James stood up and I got another surprise. James was not wearing a shirt. I had seen men before without shirts on but, that was not when I was alone with a man. He was more muscled than I would have thought which, was most likely caused from working at the printing press.

That was when James noticed me. He smiled and swam closer to the dock.

"Hello, Sarah," yelled James.

"Hello, James," I replied.

"Do you want to go swimming with me? The water feels good in this heat!"

"Thank you for the offer James but, I believe I will pass."

"Well if you are going to pass on swimming then will you help me out of the pond?"

I nodded my head and walked over to the edge of the dock. James swam up and held up his hand for me to grab. I grabbed it and started to pull when I felt James pull on my hand. I stumbled a bit and James pulled harder. The next thing I saw was the blue water as it crashed against my face.


	13. When it Rains it Pours!

**My humblest apologies for the late update. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 13: When it Rains…it Pours! (James' POV)

I watched as Sarah splashed down into the pond. She sunk below the surface for a minute before coming up to the surface, spewing water. Sarah wildly thrashed around in the water and cried for help.

"Help me! I can not swim!" cried Sarah.

I felt sorry for Sarah so, I picked her up in my arms and held her on the top of the water. She still kept thrashing for a minute before she finally opened her eyes and sighed. Then she saw me and she frowned. She glared at me and I grinned back at her.

"James that was highly improper!" stated Sarah.

"Well I ain't some rich Tory so I don't understand properness!" I replied.

"It is 'am not' James. 'I am not some rich…'" started Sarah but I cut her off.

"Well if we are going to be correcting each other...Sarah you know you can stand in the pond, right?"

Sarah looked at me like I had spoken German or something. I rolled my eyes and set Sarah down in the water. She stood up in the water and looked surprised when she was able to stand.

"I guess you were right for once, James," said a defeated Sarah.

"I have been right more than once!" I complained.

"Really? Name one time you were right!" argued Sarah.

"I was right that the United States would win the Revolutionary War!"

Sarah rolled her eyes again and waded over to the dock. She tried multiple times to climb up but, she kept slipping. I swam over to her, and helped her up. She sat on the dock with her legs hanging off the dock. Her dress was so full of water it was dripping into the pond. I decided to stay in the pond. It was nice and cool. I fell back into the water and floated on my back.

"Thank you so much James for getting me soaking wet!" said Sarah sarcastically. "Now I'll have to stay here until my dress and hair dry."

"That's not that bad is it?" I asked.

"I suppose it is not but, that just makes my decision harde-" but Sarah cut herself off. What decision was Sarah talking about? I flipped over and swam up next to the dock.

"What decision are you talking about?"

Sarah looked around and I saw her eyes begin to water. Then she uttered the six words I never wanted to hear, "Jonathan asked me to marry him."

I felt my heart stop in my chest. Sarah was going to marry Jonathan. I should have realized it but, I guess it never crossed my mind…probably because I loved Sarah.

Then I asked the question I was dying to know the answer to, "What did you answer?"

Sarah took a deep breath and pulled her legs up to her chest. "I did not answer him."

I looked at her with confusion and then Sarah remembered that, I was not a rich Tory. So she explained it.

"First my parents have to decide whether or not they allow it. If they do then Jonathan will ask me…"

I knew what she was going to say so I filled it in for her, "…And you are going to say yes!"

"Actually I do not know what I will say. It would be improper for me to say no if my parents say yes but, I want to say no."

"Then say it Sarah! Say no! It is your right; your right as an American! Freedom of Speech! You can say no!"

I looked at Sarah and stared into her emerald green eyes. Then I saw she was crying. I pulled myself out of the water, put on my shirt, and sat next to her on the dock. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and let her cry on my shoulder. I patted her back and tried to make her feel better.

It seemed to work because after a few minutes she stopped crying and buried her face in my chest. I kissed her head and she looked up at me. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I know what I will tell Jonathan…" she whispered. "No!"

I smiled and was about to hug her, when I felt something hit my head. I looked up and saw rain. Then the skies released their fury.

It poured. Rain came down by the bucket full. Sarah squealed and moved closer to me, trying not to get wet.

I laughed and stood up. "I think we found our excuse for being wet…"


	14. Once Upon a Night

**Here is Chapter 14...one of the most dramatic so far. Thank you for reading!**

Chapter 14: Once Upon a Night (Sarah's POV)

I never thought I would ever be so thankful for rain. James grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the horses. He was a gentleman and helped me up onto my horse. Once James mounted his horse, we galloped back to the house. Theodore was standing at the front door, so we handed our horses off to him.

As we walked inside I saw Mother walking out of the sitting room. She turned and saw James and I. Of course, her being the mother she is ran over to me and started fussing over my hair and dress. James took a couple of steps back.

"Sarah, why are you wet?" asked Mother.

"It started raining outside Mother, and I got caught in the rain," I answered.

"Very well then, your Father wants to talk with you in the sitting room," said Mother. James started walking towards the sitting room. Mother stepped in front of him, "Alone."

James nodded his head and walked over to the stairs. He walked up them and then disappeared down the hall. I looked back towards Mother as she led me into the sitting room. She guided me to the couch and had a servant bring me a blanket. I wrapped it around my shoulders.

Suddenly my Father came into the room and stood in front of me. "Sarah, your mother and I have made our decision...and we say yes."

My heart stopped. I felt like I could not breathe. My parents said yes. That meant if I said no…I would bring shame to my family. What am I to do?

"Now Jonathan will be here in thirty minutes, so you must get ready," said Mother with a smile. "You don't want your future husband to see you like this!"

My future husband is not Jonathan. I do not know who I want to be my husband. I feel for James, but I am not sure of those feeling yet. Oh, why can I not think straight!

A group of servants ran into the room and led me into the ballroom. There they had set up a dressing area, hair, shoe, and face area. I went from area to area, getting dressed in an emerald green ball gown, having my hair put up, getting makeup applied, and shoes slipped onto my feet. I felt like a doll I used to dress up as a child.

After the servants finished, they brought in a mirror and placed it in front of me. I could not recognize myself. I looked beautiful. I always thought of myself as somewhat beautiful, but now I looked better than that.

I did not get to stand there for long because I was pulled into the hall by the servants. They made me stand in the middle of the hall. Father and Mother walked in smiling. My Mother hugged me and whispered, "I am so proud of you."

After Mother left go, she walked over to the door. Then Father walked over to me and hugged me. I looked up at him and he smiled, "You will make the right decision, Sarah. You always do." As he walked away he winked at me.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Father opened it. Jonathan walked in. He was dressed in the exact same clothing that James wore the night of the ball. He walked over to my parents and they talked in hushed whispers…that ended with Jonathan walking over to me.

He took my hands and knelt down in front of me. He pulled a ring out of his pocket and looked back up at me, hungrily.

"Sarah Phillips, I have known you for multiple years and with your parents' blessing...I ask you one question. Will you marry me?" asked Jonathan.

I did not know what to do. I should have thought this over more! If I say no…I will bring shame to my family, but be able to marry the man I choose. If I say yes…I will be living in misery for the rest of my life, but my family will be fine. I do not know what to do. Should I decide with my heart or my head? My head would say yes. My heart would say no. Then Father's words echoed in my ears: _You will make the right decision, Sarah. You always do._

I knew what I had to do. I took a deep breath. I planted my feet. I gathered my courage. I looked Jonathan in the eyes and told him what my heart wanted to say:

"No."


	15. What a Day!

**I wanted to say thank yo to everyone who has reviewed this story...Thank you. You never know how much a review helps you--until you recieve one yourself.**

Chapter 15: What a Day! (James' POV)

After Sarah was hurried off into the sitting room, I went upstairs and changed out of my wet clothes. I put on a dry pair of clothes and laid down on my bed. Today had been an interesting day to say the least. I closed my eyes and drifted off for a minute…

I woke up to the sound of voices downstairs. I ran out of my room and down the hall. I skidded to a stop at the landing, at the top of the stairs. I walked over to the railing and leaned over it to get a better view. I saw Sarah's parents and Jonathan down on one knee in front of—Sarah! She looked beautiful…she always looked beautiful.

Then Jonathan started to speak, "Sarah Phillips, I have known you for multiple years and with your parents' blessing...I ask you one question. Will you marry me?"

I couldn't see Sarah's face. Her back was turned toward me, but I could see Jonathan's face. He stared at her hungrily, which made my blood boil.

I waited for Sarah to say no. I waited and waited, but she was silent. Come on Sarah say it! Please say it!

"No," said Sarah.

Yes, she said no! She said no! Thank you! I just wanted to run to Sarah, take her in my arms, and spin her around. I couldn't though. I had to keep from being seen, otherwise it would be considered rude since I was technically…eavesdropping.

I watched Jonathan's facial expression change to one of anger. He looked up and saw me. He glared at me with hatred. He looked at Sarah and asked, "Are you sure?"

"No. No. I am certain of my answer. No!" said Sarah happily.

I looked over to Sarah's mother who was clutching her chest. Her face had a look of worry on it. Sarah's father on the other hand was smiling.

Jonathan stood up and shook his head. He glared up at me again and then back at Sarah.

He pointed a finger at her and said, "How uncivilized—turning down a perfectly fine man. How could you?"

Sarah shook her head and answered, "I am not uncivilized Mr. Lawson. And I did not turn down a perfectly fine man. I turned down you."

Jonathan now looked furious. He stormed around the room shouting, "This is unbelievable! You turned down me!"

Sarah's father stepped towards Jonathan and grabbed his shoulder, "Mr. Lawson it is time for you to leave."

"Excuse me! It's time for me to leave—no you listen to me. Your family is the most uncivilized, foolish, shameful, unbelievable, and improper British family. You are nothing but a bunch of poor, unintelligent, improper, disgusting—people. Especially your daughter!"

I was furious! How could he talk about Sarah and her family like that?

"Now Mr. Lawson, I am not asking you—I am telling you to leave. You are no longer welcome in my home, on my land, or even in my sights," said Sarah's father, still somehow acting like a gentleman.

Jonathan's face finally turned to one of realization. He nodded his head and walked to the door, closing it behind him.

Sarah's mother started crying, so Sarah's father led her into the sitting room and shut the door. Sarah stood in the same spot. Now was the time to comfort her.

I walked down the stairs and stopped right behind her. I put a hand on her shoulder. She put her hand on top of mine and turned to me. Then she ran into me and hugged me.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. She rested her head on my shoulder and put her hands on my chest.

"Thank you," whispered Sarah in my ear.

"You're welcome," I whispered back.

"I need to get away from here—from this room…from this whole subject. Will you come with me?"

"Yes."

She grabbed my hand and led me out of the house. She went over to the barn and went inside. She came out a minute later with a lit lantern. We walked to the back of the house, sat at the top of the hill, and watched the sun set behind the distant mountains. The sunset was beautiful. It had colors of red, orange, pink, and purple. I had never seen anything like it. Sarah kept her hand in mine and rested her head on my shoulder. We sat there for a while…just enjoying each other's company.

Once the sun set Sarah led me down the hill and towards the pond. We walked through the brush, still hand in hand. We reached the pond rather quickly. Sarah and I sat at the end of the pier. We sat there just looking out at the water. The light front the lantern reflected off the pond in unusual ways, casting light everywhere.

Sarah squeezed my hand and I looked at her. She smiled and kissed my cheek. I could feel my face getting warmer. She squeezed my hand again and I squeezed her hand back.

"Today was well…what a day," whispered Sarah.

"It was interesting, but it also had some good parts," I added.

"Yes, it did. How much of the proposal did you see?"

"From when Jonathan started talking about how long he had known you to now."

Sarah smiled, "I have known you for longer though."

"And I like it better that way."

Sarah laughed and put her hand on my cheek. She moved a piece of hair out of my face. She leaned in closer to me and whispered, "So do I."

She kissed my nose and backed away biting her lip. I put both my hands on her cheeks and kissed her. I felt my heart beat faster and my body felt like it was flying. This time she kissed me back, but she pulled away soon after.

"You need my parents' permission to court me," whispered Sarah. "I would enjoy being courted by you."

My head felt like it was spinning and I couldn't breathe. Sarah wanted me to court her! I didn't know what to do, what to say. All I could think was: Yes—she picked me!


	16. Sneak Away

**Once again my humblest apologies for the late update. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Chapter 16: Sneak Away (Sarah's POV)

After James understood that I was not marrying Jonathan, he and I walked back up the house. On the way there he was quiet, he barely said a word. Once we reached the house James ran inside and disappeared. I picked up my dress and ran after him. I stood at the base of the stairs and looked for him, but he was nowhere to be found. I sat on the stairs and sighed. Where had James run off to?

Then I heard the sound of voices. It was coming from the ballroom. I went over to the door and put my ear to it. I frowned at myself once I realized what I was doing. I was eavesdropping. How uncivilized! On the other hand I have probably done more uncivilized things than that: one uncivilized thing included turning down a fine marriage offer.

I put my ear back on the door and listened:

_Mr. Phillips I…I wish to ask you something._

**What do you wish to ask me, James?**

_I would like to court your daughter._

Suddenly there was silence. I held my breath. That was why James ran off! He wanted to ask if he could court me! Soon enough the talking began again:

**I—I do not know, James.**

_Then may I explain why I wish to court your daughter?_

**I would not mind hearing why…go ahead.**

_When I first met Sarah she was everything I hated: she was British, she was a Tory, she was rather rich, and she was stubborn. As the war went on though, we found out how much we had in common, that we had become friends, and how much we needed each other. The first time I figured that out was when Sarah returned to England. I felt like I had lost a part of my life, almost a part of myself. Once she returned the emptiness went away and I was happy again. At the end of the war, when Sarah left with you…the emptiness returned. At the time I was still young and I didn't realize what that feeling meant. Now I do. And now, I want to be there for Sarah. I want to stand beside her, because I care for her._

**You sound rather out of character James. You are not one to admit your faults or emotions, or so Sarah has told me.**

_I know._

**Yet I can tell you care for my daughter and wish her the best, so I have one answer for you—yes!**

_Yes!_

**Yes, James, you may court my daughter.**

_Yes, yes, yes…Thank you Mr. Phillips._

**Now you will ask my daughter for her permission, right?**

_Yes sir, anything to be able to court her._

**The why are you standing here, boy? Go ask her!**

I took my ear off the door and backed away, trying to find a place to hide. I did not want James to know that I had eavesdropped on him. I walked a few steps up the stairs and turned around.

BAM! The door to the ballroom flew open and James came running out. He looked around and spotted me. He ran over to me and smiled. I looked in his eyes and saw complete joy and happiness in them.

"Sarah, can I court you?"

"I do not know James, can you court me—or will you court me?"

James chuckled and replied, "I will court you, and will you court me?"

"Yes!"

James picked me up and spun me around. I laughed and so did he. I felt so free and I felt happy. James did that to me. He made me feel like an American: free and happy.

After James finished spinning me, he set me down. I tried to keep my balance, but I stumbled a bit. James held out his arms and steadied me. I smiled as my way of thanks. He winked at me as if to say you're welcome.

We stood there for a moment, wrapped in each other's arms. I felt safe in his arms. It was my safe haven where no one could hurt me. I could have stayed like that forever…sadly Mother had to come running out of the sitting room.

She stopped for a moment and stared at how close we were to each other. She shook her head and looked up and mouthed the words: _Spare me!_

She walked across the floor and got Father from the ballroom. They walked over to James and I and stopped a few feet from us. They looked at each other and whispered to each other.

After a minute they smiled and my Father spoke, "I see that Sarah accepted your offer, James."

"Yes she did," answered James.

"Congratulations for both of you. Now onto the more important matter at hand. I have heard that the Lawsons are not rather happy with Sarah turning down Jonathan. They plan on coming over tomorrow and discussing something with us."

"I don't like the sound of this."

"Precisely, this is why you and Sarah will be leaving for Philadelphia tonight. I do not want to take the chance of the Lawsons coming here and possibly hurting you two. Pack your belongings and be out front in thirty minutes. I will see you then."

With that Father and Mother went into the sitting room and James and I went upstairs. I could not believe we were going back to Philadelphia. It felt like I had not been there in years, then again a lot had happened recently.

At the top of the stairs James went his way and I went mine.

Thirty minutes later James and I were standing outside the front door with Mother and Father. Theodore was putting the last of our bags in the carriage.

It was dark outside and the only noise was the occasional chirping cricket. Fireflies floated through the warm summer air. I could not see anyone's expressions because of the darkness, but I knew they would not be the happiest ones.

Suddenly a light appeared in front of me and I saw everyone. Mother and Father smiled at me. Mother handed James and I each a cape. We slipped them on and tied them tight.

Father walked over to James and Mother walked over to me. She hugged me and cried. She ran her hand down my hair and kissed my forehead. She looked me in the eyes one last time and went over to James.

Father walked over and hugged me. He rubbed my back and hummed a lullaby from my childhood. Soon enough I was humming along with him. I felt tears in my eyes. I had not thought of my childhood in a long time.

Sadly the lullaby came to an end and Father kissed my cheek before leading me over to the carriage. He helped me inside. Theodore closed the door and hopped onto the driver's bench.

I held my hand out the window and Father held onto it. I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"I love you Sarah," he whispered.

"I love you Father and I love you too, Mother!" I shouted as the carriage began to move.

I felt Father's hand slowly slip from mine, until I could not feel it anymore. I waved as the carriage went down the hill and onto the road. I looked back and saw the tiny light by the house slowly dim, until it was no longer visible.

I sat back down in the carriage and sighed. I had not realized how much I had missed Mother and Father. I wiped my eyes and looked at James beside me. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it and I squeezed back. He put his hand on my cheek and set my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled a blanket over us.

"Goodnight Sarah," whispered James.

"Goodnight James," I replied, yawning.

I relaxed and closed my eyes. Slowly dreams graced my mind. All of them involved two people: James and I.


	17. It Took You Long Enough

**Please enjoy this next chapter of Liberty Kids: After the War! Have a great Memorial Day! Remember those who help keep us safe!**

Chapter 17: It Took You Long Enough (James' POV)

It took Sarah and I a week to get back to the print shop. By the time we got there a letter from her mother and father was waiting there for us. It said:

_Dear James and Sarah,_

_We hope you have arrived at Dr. Franklin's safe and sound. We wish you both the best of luck with you courting and we hope for the best._

_Not to dampen the mood, but it was a good thing that you two left when you did. The next morning the Lawsons arrived with a crowd from town. The insults thrown at Mrs. Phillips and I are not ones to repeat. Once the crowd realized you two were not here they dispersed; but not before they tried to burn down the house. Luckily the servants stomped it out before the house caught on fire._

_We hope you two are happy and having a grand time!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. and Mrs. Phillips_

Sarah was upset at the thought of her parents in danger, but that quickly changed:

"Sarah! James!" cried Henri as he ran inside.

Henri ran over to Sarah and hugged her. Sarah smiled and hugged him back. Once Henri was done with Sarah he ran over to me and gave me a hug too. I hugged him and ruffled his hair. Henri was getting taller, but luckily Sarah and I were still taller than him.

Moses had been at the print shop when we arrived, so we had already had our reunion with him. He also figured out that we were courting each other. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Sarah and I walked in the print shop hand in hand.

Next Henri dragged me off to see something he had made, and I winked at Sarah as I left. She blushed and I laughed. I enjoyed having that effect on her.

As the weeks went on I figured out courting Sarah was not going to be as easy as I thought. There were four reasons why. First, I did not have a great deal of money, so I could not afford to take Sarah out. Second, Moses never let us work together because he did not want us to be "distracted". Third, it was hard to court Sarah at the print shop because Moses or Henri would burst in at the most inconvenient moments. Fourth, Moses said we needed to not let Henri know we were courting. He did not know how Henri would react. Henri had always thought of Sarah and I as his older brother and sister. So, in other words courting Sarah was near impossible.

Over the last weeks Sarah and I had a few short courting sessions, and they were great. Every time I was with Sarah I felt loved and I felt I was somewhere I belonged.

Then finally I got my chance. One night Moses had to meet with a group of friends for a couple of hours and he said he would take Henri with him. That meant Sarah and I could finally be alone!

When the day came, Moses and Henri left after dinner. Sarah watched them walk down the street from the window. She watched until they were out of sight, before she left the window. She walked over to the sofa and sat down. I sat down next to her.

"We are finally alone," I sighed.

"Thank goodness," added Sarah.

"We are alone, right?"

"Yes, James…you just said it yourself…why?"

"So I can do this," I said placing my hand on her cheek and leaning in the kiss her. Sarah leaned forward and our lips met. I put both my hands on her cheeks and relaxed. Kissing Sarah was like summer rainstorm…sweet, refreshing, and a sign of hope. Kissing Sarah showed that anything could happen—when I first met Sarah I never thought she would consider me a friend, let alone kiss me.

We reluctantly broke apart and stared at each other. Sarah was beautiful to me with her long fire red hair and her emerald green eyes. Her eyes were the first things that caught my attention. They were so green, so kind (when she wasn't mad), and just beautiful.

"James," whispered Sarah.

"Yes," I whispered back.

"How long is Moses going to be gone?"

"He said about three hours…why?"

Sarah only grinned and jumped up off the sofa. She ran to the other side of the room. So, this was how she was going to be? She was going to make me work for her and prove I was worthy. I was up for the challenge, so I hopped up and chased after her.

Sarah was fast. She avoided me every time I tried to grab her. We ran and ran around, but I still could not get Sarah. Then I got lucky. Sarah ran towards the door, but it was locked. I had her. She had her back to the wall and I was in front of her. I put my hands on her shoulders and whispered, "I caught you."

She laughed and walked over to the couch. I followed her and she smiled at me as I sat next to her. This time she was the one who kissed me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started running her hands through my hair. My arms went around her waist, and I pulled her closer.

I had a weird feeling in the bottom of my stomach. It felt like…I did not know how to describe it. But the feeling ended quickly when—

"James, Sarah?" asked a voice questioningly.

Sarah's eyes went wide as she turned around. Standing in the doorway were Henri and Moses. Moses looked surprised while Henri looked scared.

"We should have told him," said Moses.

"Told me what?" asked Henri.

I did not know what to say to Henri, but I did not have to. Sarah did it for me. She got up and walked over to Henri. She took his hands in hers and looked him in the eyes, like a mother would.

"Henri," whispered Sarah, "James and I are…courting."

Henri looked at Sarah for a moment in shock. Then he smiled one of his classic smiles and said in his heavy French accent, "It took you long enough."

Then Henri ran off and Moses chased after him. Sarah and I stood together for a minute before she said, "I should see where those two ran off to. Who knows what trouble Henri will get himself in?"

Before she left she kissed me on the cheek. I watched her run off and my heart beat finally slowed down. That was when I realized something:

I was truly head over heels for Sarah!


	18. Yes

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I believe many of you will rather enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 18: Yes (Sarah's POV)

_1 year later_

_1792_

Summer was here once again, and with it came the warm air and sunshine. James and I had been courting for almost a year and I was happy. Most of our alone time together was uninterrupted, but Henri enjoyed embarrassing James and I also.

Today Moses had sent me out on an errand to get some vegetables from the market. As I walked back into the print shop I saw father talking to Moses.

"Father why are you here?" I questioned. This was rather odd. Father usually never went anywhere with notice beforehand.

"Sarah, it's your mother," whispered father. "She is sick and…"

I did not hear the rest. Mother was sick, which meant I needed to get to her as soon as possible. I ran upstairs and got a bag together. I hurried back downstairs and gave my bag to Moses. He went outside and loaded it in the carriage.

I said goodbye to Moses and Henri, but I could not find James. I asked father where he was. He said that James had already left on a horse to see mother. I nodded my head and got into the carriage.

It took a week to get to my family's house. Once the carriage stopped I ran out of it and inside. I was almost to the stairs when father stopped me. I tried to move around him, but he hugged me to his chest. I started to cry.

"Sarah, you cannot see mother yet, you might get sick with what she has. I have not even seen her since she became sick, and I am her husband!" whispered father in my ear.

I nodded my head, but I could not stop crying. So I ran. I ran out of the house and to the pond. It was dark and I could barely see, but I kept running. Once I reached to dock I collapsed onto my knees and cried.

Why did mother have to get sick? Why? I could lose her…she could die! I loved my mother even though she sometimes was not my favorite parent…but I still loved her.

That was when a hand rested upon my shoulder. I looked up and saw James, holding a lantern. He set down the lantern and sat next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest. He rubbed my back and ran his hands through my hair. He started rocking a bit and I felt myself calm down. I stopped crying and looked up at him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

I wiped my eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

James just nodded his head and helped me up to my feet. He smiled and took a deep breath. He slipped his hands into his pockets and started talking.

"Sarah, we have been courting for a year, and I am happy with you. I wanted to thank you for saying no to Jonathan and giving me a chance."

Then he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his pocket. He smiled at me and winked.

"Sarah, I know I am the second man to ask you this—but unlike the last man, I truly love you and care for you…So will you, Sarah Phillips honor me by accepting my proposal. Will you marry me?"

My mouth dropped and my eyes went wide. James was asking me to marry him. James was asking me to marry him! What should I say? My head said to say no because I was rushing into things. But my heart said to say yes because he loves me and I love him.

And for once my heart won…

"Yes," I answered.

"What?" asked James.

"Yes, I will marry you."

"Really?"

"No."

"But you just said—"

"I said yes James, but you are about to make me change my mind—"

"Don't Sarah," said James, standing up and holding both of my hands. "Don't ever change your mind."

"Okay then, I will not."

James smiled and slipped the ring onto my finger. It gleamed in the lantern's light and I smiled. I was engaged to James!

James stared at me and pulled me closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned in and kissed me.

When he kissed me I felt different. The kiss did not make me feel happy and safe like usual. It made me feel strong, whole, and loved. It felt as if I was on top of the clouds.

I wrapped my arms around James' neck and kissed him back. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. I thought about how my life had been so far and how it was about to change for the better…


	19. One Day

**Liberty Kids: After the War has now reached 50 reviews! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story or read it. Your reviews have kept me going, helped me continue to write this story, and helped me become a better writer. Once again thank you for reading!**

Chapter 19: One Day (James' POV)

When Sarah said yes, I…I was surprised and—I do not know how to describe it. I felt good, I felt whole, I felt that I finally was where I belonged. The ring I gave Sarah was not anything special…I could barely afford anything. It was gold and simple…it looked exactly like my mother's ring that I gave up…to make Sarah's locket.

When I kissed her after she said yes I felt invincible. I felt well…I could not describe it either. I felt amazing and I knew this was going to be a moment I would always remember.

As we broke apart I still could not believe Sarah chose me.

"Why me?" I asked still breathless. "Why did you choose me? You could have any man you ever wanted—yet you chose me."

Sarah laughed before answering, "I chose you because you were the man I wanted—you are the man I want to be married to…can you not get that through that head of yours?"

I smirked and whispered in ear, "I can, I will, and I have."

Eventually Sarah and I walked back up to the house. Sarah rested her head on my shoulder and I had my arm around her waist. We walked through the front door and just inside were Mr. and Mrs. Phillips. Sarah gasped and ran to her mother. They hugged and burst into tears.

After a minute Sarah backed away and looked her mother up and down.

"Mother…how…how are you here?" stuttered a shocked Sarah.

"I can explain that," said Mr. Phillips. "Sarah—your mother was not really sick. It was the only way to get you here, without alerting you to the surprise waiting for you…And I can see you said yes to the surprise."

Sarah looked down at her hand and smiled. Her mother gasped and started looking the ring over. She whispered something in Sarah's ear and Sarah laughed.

"James, this ring is beautiful. It is simple, yet elegant. You did well," admired Sarah's mother.

"Thank you Mrs. Phillips, I did my best," I replied.

"Well then Mr. Hiller let me be the first to congratulate you on your engagement to my daughter," said Mr. Phillips. "Now today has been an eventful day. We should all go to bed."

Sarah and I nodded our heads. I offered her my arm and we walked up the stairs. Once we reached the hall I escorted Sarah to her room. She yawned and I kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Ms. Phillips," I whispered as I opened the door to her room.

"Goodnight James," replied Sarah kissing my cheek. "Sleep well."

She opened the door to her room and went inside. She turned around and smiled at me before she closed her door.

Once she closed her door I finally realized something. I was going to marry Sarah! I jumped up and ran down the hall and into my room. I flopped onto my bed and kicked off my shoes. I closed my eyes and relaxed, because I knew that one day Sarah would be mine. The last thought in my mind was a picture of Sarah in a long white dress.


	20. Closer

**Chapter 20...wow I can not believe this story made it that far. Have a great summer!**

Chapter 20: Closer (Sarah's POV)

_September 1792_

I was marrying James Hiller tomorrow. I was marrying James Hiller tomorrow. I could not believe it still. My mind would not shut off. I kept thinking about everything: _Would I be a good wife? Would I be a good mother? Did James want children? Is James truly the man for me? Should I even marry him?_

In my heart I knew all of the answers to those questions—but my head kept questioning the answers. Why could my head and heart not agree on anything? I did not know. I sat up in my bed and decided to go and take a walk. I grabbed my cloak and walked silently down the hall. I went over to the stairs and ran down them. As I stepped off the last step I ran into something. I fell forward and onto the object. I let my eyes adjust to the dark, before I saw what was under me. It was James. I got off of him and grabbed the lantern that was on the floor beside him.

"James, what are you doing up?" I questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing Sarah," groaned James as he sat up.

He walked over to the steps and sat down. I sat beside him. He took my hand and held it in his. I rested my head on his shoulder. Then he rested his head on mine.

"I cannot believe that at this time tomorrow," whispered James gazing into the distance, "you and I will be married."

"I can hardly believe it either," I agreed and then curiosity got me. "Why were you down here?"

"I could not sleep."

"I could not either."

"Are you still sure…you want to marry me?"

I lifted up my head and looked at James. I shook my head. Why was he still asking me this?

"James I will marry you…are you nervous?"

"No I'm not nervous…and if you are asking me—I will marry you."

I looked at him before I realized what he meant. James knew I was wondering if he would marry me. That was when I realized all of my questions had just been answered.

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and started to relax. James kissed my forehead before he wrapped his arms around me.

I woke up the next morning in my bed. Mother was opening the curtains. Bright light poured into the room and I shielded my eyes.

"Good morning Sarah," said mother cheerfully. "It is your wedding day, time to wake up and get ready."

I nodded my head and sat up. I turned my head and saw a piece of paper on my pillow. I grabbed the piece of paper and read it:

_To my dearest Sarah,_

_I do._

_~James_


	21. The Wedding

**Here is the wedding chapter! Please enjoy.**

Chapter 21: The Wedding (James' POV)

I was nervous. I will admit that I was nervous. I just could not believe that I was marrying Sarah. I was nervous because I did not want to ruin anything today…and it was highly possible that I would ruin some part of the wedding.

I paced around my room thinking and worrying. _Does Sarah really care about me? Will I be a good husband? Will I be a good father? Does Sarah even want children?_ All of these questions kept popping into my head, and I could not get them out.

Then I heard my door squeak open. I stopped pacing and looked up. Standing in the doorway was Mr. Phillips. He smiled and sat down on the edge of my bed. He patted the spot next to him and I sat down. For a minute we just sat there. Soon enough Mr. Phillips broke the silence.

"Are you ready James?" asked Mr. Phillips.

"Yes, sir," I answered.

"You do not sound rather sure of yourself. Is something bothering you?"

That was when my head exploded and I started rambling, "What if I ruin the wedding? What if I am not the right man for Sarah? What if I let her down? What if she says no? What if—"

"James, calm down. You are saying a few 'what if' questions."

"Why does that matter?"

"It matters because 'what if' questions can be positive or negative, and true or false. For example: What if you do not ruin the wedding? What if you are the right man for Sarah? What if you never let her down? What if she says yes? Do you understand what I am saying? This type of question is confusing at best."

"Yes, sir…but I am still nervous."

"That is expected. When I married Sarah's mother…I was nervous. I paced around my room for hours. When they told me it was time for the wedding my heart started to beat faster. As I stood beside the priest I felt my knees shake. Then when I saw Sarah's mother walk down the aisle I was no longer nervous. She looked so confident and beautiful. My heartbeat slowed down and the shaking in my knees ceased. Once she was standing next to me I felt strong…and I have felt the same way since. When I stand next to Sarah's mother I feel strong—now it's time for the wedding."

Mr. Phillips stood up and I followed behind him. The wedding was outside, on the hill behind the house.

The area looked pretty good. The aisle led to a priest and a white table with flowers on it. On either side of the aisle were people sitting in chairs. They watched me as I walked down the aisle and stood beside the priest. He smiled at me and I tried to smile back, but I was too nervous to.

Suddenly the music started and everyone stood up. I looked up the aisle and saw the most beautiful thing…Sarah. Her hair was in its usual style and her eyes were their beautiful green. Her dress was white with ribbon outlining parts of it. The dress also showed off her figure. She looked beautiful, confident, and graceful…just as she always does.

My nervousness vanished and I relaxed.

Mr. Philips walked Sarah down the aisle. When he reached me he kissed Sarah on the forehead, and gave her hand to me. I took it and Sarah smiled. We walked up to the priest and he started talking—but I did not hear a thing…all I could think about was Sarah.

Then I heard the priest start saying my vows. "Do you, James Hiller, take Sarah Phillips, to be your wedded wife; to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

That was when I said the two easiest words I had ever said, "I do."

Next the priest turned to Sarah and said, "Do you, Sarah Phillips, take James Hiller, to be your wedded husband; to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

Sarah said the two words I had been longing to hear for years, "I do."

The priest went on talking for a minute before saying, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With that I looked into Sarah's eyes and she stared into mine. At that moment my heart started beating faster and I kissed her. The crowd cheered, but I did not pay attention to them. I was more interested in the beautiful woman in my arms.

This kiss felt different from all of the others we had shared. This one felt like it meant something…that it proved there was a bond of love, between us.

Sarah broke off the kiss. I could have kissed her for forever, but it was a wedding. The kiss was meant to be short. She took my hand and we walked up the aisle. People cheered and threw flowers. We walked back to the house for our reception.

As we walked into the house I made sure no one was behind us. Then I pulled Sarah over to the sitting room and closed the door. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

She took a couple of steps closer to me and asked, "Was it you who put me into my bed last night, after I fell asleep."

I grinned, "Yes Mrs. Hiller, I did."

Sarah laughed and hugged me, "It will take me some time to get used to being called that."

"Mrs. Sarah Hiller, I promise to help you along the way."

"Will you?"

"Yes, I am your husband after all."

"If you are my husband, then you should know that we must go to our reception. It would be rather uncivilized if we did not show up."

Sarah walked to the door and I followed behind her. We walked into the ballroom and sat at our table. I pulled out the chair for Sarah and she sat down.

Soon enough, however, the craziest night of our lives would begin.


	22. Some Uninvited Guests

**Thank you for reading. Here is the beginning of the wedding reception. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 22: Some Uninvited Guests (Sarah's POV)

My heart was beating quickly and I could not stop smiling. The reason why I could not was that I had just married James! I still could not believe it!

James had just pulled out a chair for me, at our table in the ballroom. I sat down and he sat next to me. I watched as the guests, most of whom my parents had invited, came into the ballroom and took their seats. The ball room was split in half. On one side of the room were the tables for eating and on the other side was nothing, but open floor for dancing. James and I had the table against the wall, which was directly across from the door into the ballroom.

Once everyone was seated, groups of servants gave everyone a glass of wine. Then my father stood up and held up his glass. He nodded his head and everyone held up their glasses as well.

"Thank you all for coming today to my daughter's wedding. It is an honor for me to give her off to a man who, I know, will care and love for my daughter for the rest of her life. It is with great joy and sadness that I give her away. The joy comes from knowing that Sarah will always be taken care of. The sadness…," said father as he started crying, "comes from the fact that my daughter is no longer my little girl anymore. She has become a strong woman, who I am honored to call my daughter. Sarah, I love you and wish you and James the best in your new life together."

With that father sat down and wiped the tears from his eyes. I then felt the tears in my eyes and tried to wipe them away before anyone saw them…but James saw them. He took his thumb and wiped the tears from my cheeks. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back. I relaxed into his chest and stopped crying. I felt safe in his arms once again.

After a moment I looked up and saw James staring at me. He smiled and lifted my chin. He whispered, "Be strong…sit up…be proper—for the Tories—um sorry...I meant your guests."

I laughed and sat up. Next my mother smiled at me. I could see that she wished she could give a toast. But it was improper for a woman to say or give a toast at a wedding.

Suddenly Moses stood up with a sheet of paper in his hands. A few guests turned their heads away and frowned. Moses ignored them and began.

"I have known James for too many years to count, and I have known Sarah for five years. They are strong and smart and I know they will do great things together. Now as some of you may know James is an orphan. Dr. Ben Franklin took him in from a young age as an apprentice. Dr. Franklin always thought of James as his own son, and sadly he could not be here today. But before he died, Dr. Franklin wrote a toast he wished to give at James' wedding and this is what it says:

"_My dear boy today is a day of great happiness for you and your wife. I wish you both the best in your new life together. I wish I could be there, but sadly I am needed somewhere else. I have watched you become a true gentleman, whom I am honored to know. Marriage is not the end, but the beginning of a new chapter in the book of your life. James I want you to know that I cannot truly say how I feel about you getting married, but I feel one saying says it all…a penny saved is a penny earned—or in this case: a love saved is a love earned."_

I could not believe Dr. Franklin would write something that heartfelt to James. It was beautiful. I looked over to James and saw him sitting tall, while his eyes filled with tears. I rested my head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand, trying to make him feel better. It worked. James wiped his eyes and squeezed my hand back.

Suddenly Henri stood up and held up his glass. As he spoke, his French accent came through, "I have known James and Sarah for a long time. I knew they would get married; since the day Sarah pretended to be engaged to James to stop him from being forced into the British Navy. After I said, 'So when is the wedding?' The wedding is now—"

Henri was interrupted by the roar of laughter in the ballroom. I had forgotten about when I saved James from being forced into the British Navy. That was an interesting day.

Suddenly the laughter was interrupted by a voice, "How uncivilized!"

Everyone went quiet and in the doorway of the ballroom stood Jonathan Lawson, Mr. Lawson, Mrs. Lawson, and a large group of people. Father, James, and I stood up.

"How uncivilized!" shouted Mr. Lawson. "How uncivilized…for a woman to pretend to be engaged to a man, in order to keep him from serving our King!"

"That is enough!" said father as calmly as he could. "I have asked you before to stay off my land, and I will ask you again kindly to leave."

"No, I will not. I will not because of how uncivilized your daughter was to me, by saying no to a great marriage proposal! And now she is marrying this poor boy!" yelled Jonathan walking towards me. James stood in front of me to protect me.

He stopped walking when he was halfway across the room and shouted, "You poor street boy are not worthy to stand by her side!" Then he turned and walked back from where he came.

As Jonathan walked away James frowned and shouted, "Leave Sarah alone! Your real problem is with me!"

Jonathan stopped walking and turned to face James. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "Then let us settle this the way men do. I challenge you to a duel!"

The women in the room gasped. I could not believe Jonathan challenged James to a duel! Oh James please do not agree to it! I do not know what I would do if James died.

James walked out from around the table and walked over to Jonathan. He stopped in front of him and held his head high.

"I do not accept your challenge to a duel, Mr. Lawson. It is uncivilized to ask a man to a duel in front of a woman, and you have asked me in front of many. I will not now or ever duel you, sir. I have seen enough…meaningless death. There is no need to add anymore to that number."

Jonathan snickered before saying, "Well then if you won't fight with a weapon, then maybe you will fight with a fist!"

With that Jonathan punched James in the chest. James did not move or make a sound, he just stood there. Jonathan then kicked James in the shin. James grunted and held his leg. Then he stood up straight and punched Jonathan in the face.

Jonathan went flying backwards and fell on the floor. He groaned and stayed on the floor. James held up his fist and looked at it, before he wiped it on his pants. He walked over to Jonathan and the group that had surrounded him. James stood in front of Jonathan and stared down at him.

"I do not want to see you anywhere near Sarah or the Phillips family ever again. Do you understand? If I see you near her or her family I will come after you and that is a promise!" shouted James before he turned around and walked towards me.

While James was walking, Jonathan stood up and wobbled to the center of the room.

"How dare you threaten a rich man! You never threaten a rich man!" shouted Jonathan.

James turned around and smiled at Jonathan.

"Well then we both learned something today," said James. "You learned to never challenge a 'poor street boy' to a fist fight!"


	23. A Moment

**Please enjoy this next chapter! **

Chapter 23: A Moment (James' POV)

As I walked away from Jonathan I could not help, but smile. I had just punched him, and it felt good to take out my hatred for him, at him. I walked over to Sarah and took my spot beside her. Sarah sat down and Mr. Phillips did as well. Jonathan still stood in the middle of the ballroom.

"Mr. Lawson, I believe you have somewhere to go," I said as politely as I could.

Jonathan turned around and wobbled out of the room, followed by his parents and the crowd that came with them. Then the ballroom was silent. No one moved or made a sound. Everyone just looked around.

That's when Mr. Phillips held up his glass and shouted, "Let the dinner commence."

Servants brought around plates of food to everyone and once again the room was quickly filled with noise. When Sarah and I were served I started eating. I did not stop eating until Sarah stepped on my foot. I glared at her and she glared back.

"James eat slower, you are at a special event. You need to be on your best behavior…and this is our wedding," warned Sarah.

"Yes, Mrs. Hiller," I answered sarcastically.

"James…"

"Sarah…"

Then we both laughed. Even though we were married, we still acted the same. Nothing had changed. I was still James and she was still Sarah. And that was all that mattered.

After dinner the orchestra started playing music. Guests got up and started to dance. I stayed seated. I had never danced with people from the upper class. I would probably embarrass Sarah.

Suddenly Sarah stood up and took my hand. I stood up and she pulled me onto the dance floor. She put her hand on my shoulder and we started dancing.

Sarah looked so beautiful. Her red hair followed her around as we danced. She could not stop smiling and her cheeks were tinted red. Her green eyes shined as we spun around the room.

We danced and danced. We laughed and enjoyed ourselves. Even though I stepped on Sarah's feet a couple of times, she never got mad at me. When I would stop dancing, she would just smile and say, "I never knew my patriot would give up that easily."

The rest of the night Sarah and I danced. Once I finally looked up, all the guests were gone. Sarah had her head on my shoulder and she was almost asleep. I smiled and whispered in her ear, "Go ahead upstairs. I will be up in a minute."

Sarah nodded her head and left the room. I walked over to Mr. Phillips. He shook my hand and nodded his head.

"Thank you Mr. Phillips," I whispered.

"You are welcome, James…or should I say son," replied Mr. Phillips.

Son…son…I was a son. I had a father—or at least a father in law. I now had three fathers: Dr. Franklin, Mr. Phillips, and my real father. When I was a child I never thought I would have a father. Now I have three.

Then Mr. Phillips gave me a pat on the back. He sighed and took a deep breath.

"Take care of Sarah, James. She can sometimes be a handful…but she is worth it."

"Yes, Mr. Phil—father…she is."

It was just a moment—but it was a special moment, where I felt loved and free.


	24. Our First Night

**My humblest apologies for the late update. I was on a mission. Anyway please enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 24: Our First Night (Sarah's POV)

As I reached the top of the stairs, I felt an arm slip around my waist. I looked up and saw James standing next to me. He smiled and kissed my forehead. We walked down the hall to my bedroom and he opened the door.

"Go ahead and get dressed, I'll be in my room," whispered James.

I went inside my room and put on my nightgown. I sat down at my vanity and undid my hair. I grabbed my brush and started brushing my hair. I ran my brush through my hair until it was smooth. I looked at myself and the mirror and took a deep breath.

I was now Sarah Hiller. I was now Mrs. James Hiller. I was a married woman. I felt ecstatic, knowing that there would be someone by my side, for the rest of my life. I felt so many different emotions, which I could not explain.

That was when I heard my door open. James walked in, in a white shirt and brown pants. As he looked up at me, he stared at my hair. James had never seen my hair down before. He then stared at my nightgown. He had seen me in it before, but he had not seen me in it recently.

"James, stop staring. It is rude," I whispered as I set my brush back on my vanity and stood up.

James shook his head and blushed, "It is hard not to, Sarah. You're beautiful."

At that comment I blushed. It was sweet that James called me beautiful.

Then James grabbed my hand and led me down the hall to his room. Once I stepped inside, I felt nervous. James pulled me into the room and he smiled; but then, as he realized that we were in the same room, he froze.

We were sleeping in the same room, in the same bed. We had slept in barns together, but that was when we were children…not adults.

He stammered, "Which side…of—of the bed, do you…want?"

"I will take the side closest to the window," I answered.

James nodded and I climbed into the bed. James blew out the candle and got in the bed himself. I rolled onto my side and faced the window. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep, but I could not. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I looked over to James, but his back was to me. I shook my head and closed my eyes again.

Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I opened my eyes and tried to remove the arms from around my waist. I removed them, but just as quickly, they were back around my waist. Then the arms rolled me over to my other side and I was facing a grinning James. I glared at him and he laughed.

"Miss me?" asked James.

"I was a foot away from you, James," I answered.

James laughed and pulled me closer to him. He rested his face in my hair and took a deep breath. He kissed my neck and I shivered. James laughed and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you, Mrs. Sarah Hiller," he whispered.

"I love you too, Mr. Hiller," I replied.

James smiled and leaned in closer to me. He brushed his lips against mine before he kissed me. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. My heart started racing and I could not help, but be happy.

After a moment we broke apart and I rested my head on James' shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I moved closer to him and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Sarah," whispered James.

"Goodnight James," I answered.

James set his head on mine and soon enough…I was asleep…in James' arms.


	25. The Trip

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 25: The Trip (James' POV)

I opened my eyes to see red. I blinked to see if I was dreaming…but I was not. The red was really there. Then I realized there was something heavy on my shoulder. I propped myself up on my other arm and saw what the red was. The red was Sarah's hair and Sarah was on my shoulder. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her cheek and she sighed.

I leaned over to her ear and whispered, "Good morning Sarah."

Suddenly Sarah's eyes opened. She turned over to face me and kissed my cheek, "Good morning James."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did. Did you James?"

"Yes, it was hard not to with a beautiful woman beside me."

Sarah laughed and smacked me with a pillow.

After getting dressed and eating breakfast, Sarah and I stood beside the carriage that would take us to the print shop. Mr. and Mrs. Phillips came out of the house and said their goodbyes.

Mr. Phillips came over to me and shook my hand. He looked me in the eyes and said, "Take care of my daughter James. I was not always there for her, but I know that you will be. Have a safe journey, son."

"Yes…father. I will take care of Sarah," I answered.

"Good. Now if you will excuse me…I need to say goodbye to my daughter."

Mr. Phillips turned and went over to Sarah, while Mrs. Phillips came over to me. She hugged me and kissed my cheek, "Be careful James, these roads are not the safest."

"Yes, ma'am," I replied.

"And one other thing James…take care of my daughter."

"Yes ma'am."

She nodded her head and walked over to Mr. Phillips and Sarah. They hugged and Sarah kissed her parents' cheeks. I waited by the carriage door. Then Sarah saw me standing there and she shouted, "James come over here."

I walked over to Sarah and she pulled me into the hug. I felt that I had a family…something that I had really not felt before.

I walked Sarah over to the carriage and helped her inside. I sat beside her and as the carriage pulled forward, we waved to Mr. and Mrs. Phillips. They waved back and I saw Mrs. Phillips wipe her eyes. Soon enough the house faded into the distance.

Sarah moved closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I rested my head on hers. Sarah sighed and fell asleep on my shoulder. I smiled and soon enough fell asleep too.

When I woke I heard thunder and lightning. I cautiously moved Sarah's head off my shoulder and laid her down on the bench. I stuck my head out the window and Theodore saw me.

"Sir," he yelled, "the weather is getting worse! It may start raining soon. Do you want to stop for today?"

"That would be a good idea," I shouted back.

"There is a tavern in half a mile sir! We can stop there and see if there is any room!"

"Alright then, stop at the tavern!"

"Yes sir. Yah!" shouted Theodore, slapping the reigns onto the horses.

I sat down on the bench across from Sarah and watched her sleep. She looked so innocent. Her red hair was a mess. Her face looked so happy, yet peaceful. Her green eyes were hidden, but that did not matter. Sarah was beautiful.

After half an hour, we arrived at the tavern. I went over to Sarah and whispered in her ear, "It's time to wake up Mrs. Hiller." Sarah slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She smiled when she saw me. I kissed her forehead and got out of the carriage. I helped her out and she looked up.

The sky was dark gray and lightning darted across the sky, while thunder boomed in the distance. I hurried Sarah into the tavern.

The tavern had a bar on the right and multiple tables on the left. Sarah and I walked over to the bar and waited for the bartender. He was a tall and strong man. He had black hair and gray eyes. He was wearing an apron and simple clothing.

He wiped his hands on his apron and asked, "How can I help you?"

"We need two rooms for tonight," answered Sarah. "Do have any available rooms, sir?"

"Yes I do ma'am." He handed Sarah two keys and I paid him for the rooms.

I led Sarah to a table and helped her sit down.

"I am going to help Theodore bring in our luggage. Wait here," I whispered.

"James, I will. You do not need to worry about me. I can take care of myself," replied Sarah.

I nodded my head and ran out of the tavern. Little did I know…that I had just run into the storm.


	26. Fight

**I do not own Liberty Kids! Happy 4th of July!**

Chapter 26: Fight (Sarah's POV)

I watched James as he ran back into the rain. I leaned back into my chair and relaxed. Suddenly I saw a man walk towards me. He was obviously drunk. He was large and muscular with brown hair. His golden colored eyes glared at me. He stumbled his way over to the table and sat in the chair across from me. He stared at me and I took a deep breath…James would be back soon…he would help me.

"Virginia, what are ya doin' here?" he stammered.

"My name is not Virginia," I answered.

"Naw, don't mess wit me, Virginia. I knows ya whens I sees ya!"

"Sir, I am not Virginia. My name is Mrs. Sarah Hiller!"

"Mrs.—ya gots married! But ya was courtin' me! Remember Virginia?"

"For the last time sir, my name is not Virginia. If you will excuse me I need to find my husband," I replied as I stood up. This man was starting to scare me.

As I walked past him, he stood up and blocked my path. I looked up at him and said, "Let me by."

The man frowned and grabbed my arms. He held them at my side and snarled, "Naw ya listen ta me! Ya aren't married! Ya are courtin' me and ya sure as heck, don't hav a husband!"

I closed my eyes as his grip on my arms tightened. I prayed for something…someone to help me. Oh, where are you James?

"Let her go!" shouted a voice behind me. I turned and saw that it was James!

The man let me go and shoved me into the table. I grabbed the edge of the table and tried to stay on my feet. I looked over and saw James throw our luggage on the floor as the man wobbled over to him.

"Why were you hurting my wife?" asked James.

"Sa ya the one who married my Virginia and stole her from me!" shouted the man pointing to me.

"Who is Virginia? That is Sarah and I'm married to Sarah!"

"Naw ya never talk bad 'bout my Virginia! And that is my Virginia!"

"That woman is not Virginia! That is Mrs. Sarah Hiller! My wife—that is my wife!"

With that the man went into rage. He grabbed James' shoulder and punched him in the eye. James stumbled backwards, and fell. When he landed on the floor, the man laughed.

Suddenly I saw hatred and anger in James' eyes. He stood up and ran at the man. He punched the man across the face. But the man did not even move. He picked James up by the collar, punched him in the chest, and threw him onto the floor. I wanted to go and help James, but if I joined the fight…it would only end badly for James…and possibly for me.

James picked himself up and walked up to the man. He punched him in the gut and the man fell. James smiled and turned his back to the man, believing the fight was over. But the man stood up and snuck up on James. He grabbed him and lifted him into the air. Next he threw James onto a table. As James landed on the table, it broke and sent James onto the floor. James did not move. He laid on the ground, groaning in pain. I ran over to him and knelt at his side.

Then the bartender came out of a back room. He saw James on the floor and the man who punched him. The bartender and a few other men took the man into the back room to relax. I stayed by James' side. I was not going to leave him alone.

James groaned again and I kissed his forehead. He was in so much pain, yet there was nothing I could do to stop it. James reached for my hand and I moved it closer to him. He held it and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and smiled. He looked at me and whispered, "Jonathan kicked harder than him."

I laughed and so did he. James sat up, but groaned in pain again.

"How are you?" I questioned.

"I have felt better, but it was worth it. I would not let anyone take my family away from me…again," whispered James weakly.

Then the tears formed in my eyes and I hugged James. I did not care if it hurt him. I just wanted to know that James was still here…and still him. He hugged me for a moment before he stood up. As he stood up I could not help, but smile. He looked so strong and confident, even though a moment before he was being beaten up.

James helped me to my feet and laughed, "Next time I decide to fight a man for you. Remind me not to."

Then he got a slap from me.


	27. Medicine

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 27: Medicine (James' POV)

Sarah slapped me—she slapped me—my wife slapped me. On the bright side…at least it wasn't a pillow with a book in it, this time.

Then I felt a pain in my chest. I leaned against Sarah for support. She held me up and called for help. Two men grabbed me and carried me up the stairs to a room. They opened the door and laid me on the bed. My chest still hurt and it was difficult to keep my left eye open. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the pain, but it was impossible. So, I tried to remember the happier times in my life: Dr. Franklin making me an apprentice, Sarah kissing me for the first time, marrying Sarah, and knowing that I had a family. It helped take away some of the pain, but more still remained.

Suddenly I felt a soft hand on my cheek and a cold rag on my left eye. I opened my good eye, but I could not see anything. Everything was fuzzy and blurred. I closed my eye and opened it again. This time I could see everything. The soft hand belonged to Sarah, who was sitting on the bed beside me.

"Sarah," I whispered.

"Yes," she answered.

"How bad is my eye?"

"Not too bad. You will have a bruise though."

"Great. Now I will have to explain to Moses how I got a black eye."

Sarah laughed and I did too…until my chest started hurting again. I cringed and closed my eyes. I cried out in pain and opened my eyes to see Sarah staring at me. She smiled and kissed me…and for a moment the pain went away.

"Thank you," whispered Sarah against my lips.

I kissed her again, before pulling back and asking, "For what?"

"Thank you for protecting me. If you had not arrived when you did, James…I do not know what would have happened."

"Sarah, it is my job as your husband to protect—" I began, but I could not finish before the pain returned.

Sarah placed the rag on my eye and kissed my cheek. She put her hand on my chest and I cringed. She looked at me before asking, "James is you chest causing you pain?"

"Yes," I replied.

She nodded her head and grabbed a roll of fabric from the floor. She smiled at me and said, "James I need you to remove your waistcoat and your shirt."

"Why?"

"James do not act like a child! I need to look and see if your chest…is alright."

I leaned forward and unbuttoned my waistcoat and handed it to Sarah. She folded it and set it on the floor. As I tried to remove my shirt over my head my chest started to hurt again. Sarah saw my pain and helped me remove my shirt. She folded it and set it with my waistcoat.

As Sarah turned around she gasped. My chest was well bruised. Sarah grabbed a bowl of water and soaked her rag in it. She set it lightly on my chest and tried to make me feel better. After a few minutes she asked me to turn around. I sat up and turned my back to her. She gasped again and set the rag on my back. I felt a slow sting begin.

"There are a few scratches on your back," explained Sarah. She cleaned the scratches, before she took the roll of fabric, and began wrapping it around my back and chest.

Soon enough she finished and tied off the fabric in front of me. As she pulled her hands away from the knot, I grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to me. She held my hands and I squeezed them back.

Sarah sighed and removed her arms from around me. She helped me lie back down and I pulled her down with me. Sarah rested her head on my shoulder and moved closer to me. She leaned in and kissed me softly, trying not to hurt me. I deepened the kiss, showing Sarah that it did not hurt. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I moved my arms around her waist.

The pain went away once again and I know that I will never need medicine again…because Sarah is mine.


	28. Owning

**Please enjoy this new chapter...it is full of surprises.**

Chapter 28: Owning (Sarah's POV)

James and I arrived at the print shop in two weeks. James' black eye and bruises were starting to disappear, but they were still rather visible. As James and I entered the print shop, Henri ran up to James and gave him a hug, before giving me one as well. Moses ran down the stairs and hugged us both as well.

"James, what happened to your eye?" asked Moses.

"It is a long story. But to put it simply a man tried to hurt Sarah and I stopped him. My reward was a black eye," answered James.

"Hopefully you two did not get into any more trouble."

James opened his mouth to answer, but I interrupted him, "We did not."

"Good."

Moses then turned to Henri and got him to run an errand for him. Henri was overjoyed to and he ran out the door. Moses then led James and I to the kitchen table. He sat down on one side, while James and I sat on the other. He pulled a sheet of paper from his back pocket and set it on the table.

"Do you two know what this is?" asked Moses.

"No," answered James.

"It's Dr. Franklin's will."

I looked over at James and saw his face drop. Bringing up Dr. Franklin was still painful for him. James always thought of him as his father. I reached under the table and squeezed James' hand. He squeezed mine back.

"Why do you have his will?" questioned James.

"I have it for a reason. Now do you two remember when I said I would be in charge of the paper, until a certain event happened? Well that certain event has happened so I am no longer in charge of the paper."

"Then who is?" I asked.

"You two."

"Us?" questioned James and I.

"Yes, you two are in charge of the paper. Dr. Franklin knew there was a bond between you two and he saw it get stronger each day. His will says, 'Upon the day James Hiller and Sarah Phillips marry the print shop and the Pennsylvania Gazette will belong to them. Until then I, Benjamin Franklin, leave the print shop and Pennsylvania Gazette in the hands of Moses.'"

James and I owned the print shop. James and I owned the print shop? Dr. Franklin knew James and I were going to get married? That man was brilliant.

James smiled and squeezed my hand again. Moses stood up and said he had to run an errand himself. Once he left James stood up and ran his hand over the walls of the print shop.

"For years now," he whispered. "I have dreamed of owning my own newspaper. Now I do." Then he turned around, looked at me, and smiled. "And you own it too."

Suddenly James ran over to me and picked me up off the floor. He spun me around and I laughed. I felt so happy. I knew that everything was going to be fine. James and I had a home and a newspaper. We were going to be fine.

James set me down and wrapped his arms around me. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around him and deepened our kiss. This kiss was different from the others. It was one of hope, love, and happiness.

James and I could have stayed where we were for forever…but Henri burst through the door yelling, "Sarah! I'm hungry."


	29. Always

**Please enjoy this next chapter of _Liberty Kids: After the War_****!**

Chapter 29: Always (James' POV)

I could not have been happier. I owned a newspaper, which was my dream; and I had Sarah. Life was great.

We had just finished eating dinner when Moses came over to me, and ushered me over to the stairs. He looked to make sure Sarah and Henri were not around, before he began talking.

"James, I am going to leave the print shop after the New Year. My school needs help and I should leave now, but I want to spend the holidays with you, Sarah, and Henri."

"I understand," I answered. Moses really wanted to go back to his school, but he wanted to make sure Sarah and I were okay before he left.

"Also James, I think it would be best if you and Sarah shared a room. I don't care who moves into whose room...just decide and start moving things today. Then we can turn that room into an extra room. You both could put your desks in there and use it as a writing room."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Good. Now go get Sarah and start moving things. Henri and I will take care of cleaning up."

"Thank you Moses."

Then I ran and got Sarah. I pulled her up the stairs and into my room. I shut the door, looked at Sarah's face, and laughed. Sarah looked scared, but I would never hurt her. Once she saw me laughing she took a pillow from my bed and hit me with it. So this was how she was going to be? I grabbed another pillow from my bed and started hitting Sarah with it. She burst into a fit of laughter and so did I. We hit each other with the pillows for forever. Eventually Sarah hit me in the face and I went down. Sarah rushed to my side and once she saw I was fine…she hit me with the pillow again.

"I surrender," I yelled as Sarah hit me with the pillow again.

"I never knew that James Hiller would surrender," taunted Sarah.

"He does not. He is just trying to get up!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and stood up. She offered me her hand, and pulled me to my feet. She kissed my cheek before she sat on my bed.

"So James," questioned Sarah. "Why did you take me to your room?"

"Well, Moses said that since we were married, we would probably want to share a room. He asked one of us to move into the other's room. I thought I should move into yours," I replied.

"But James…is this not the room Dr. Franklin gave you, when you first came here."

"It is, but Moses also had the idea that we could put your desk and mine in one room; and it could be a writing room."

"It sounds like a rather good idea to me."

"Well then," I said walking over to my dresser. "We have work to do."

An hour later, Sarah and I had emptied my dresser, and were now clearing things out from under my bed. I pulled out a box and a sheet of paper flew out. Sarah picked it up and looked at it. She studied it for a few minutes before I asked her what it was, "Sarah, what are you looking at?"

"Myself," she answered.

"What?"

"I said I am looking at myself."

I walked over to Sarah and looked over her shoulder at the paper. Oh great! Why did she have to find that paper? It was a picture I had drawn of Sarah, after she left for England. I wanted to be able to remember her.

The drawing was still clear, even though I had drawn it in pencil. I had drawn her face. When I looked from Sarah to the drawing of her, they were quite similar. I had her hair in its normal style and her eyes, as big and bright, as they are right now.

Sarah set the picture down on my bed and ran out of the room. I stood still and waited for a moment to see if she would come back. She did. In her hand was a sheet of a paper. She glanced at it before handing it to me. I looked at it and could not believe my eyes. It was a drawing of me. It looked much better than my drawing of Sarah though. It looked so real.

Sarah had drawn only my face as well. She had my hair they way it always looked and my eyes, she tinted blue with something. She had drawn a smirk on my face and a certain gleam in my eyes.

"I drew that picture after the battle between the Bonhomme Richard and the Serapis. During that battle and when the ship that was taking me to England, was sinking…I thought I was going to die. Afterword I drew a picture of everything that was important to me. I drew mother and father…my cousin Tom. Then there was you," explained Sarah.

I set her picture of me on top of my picture of her. I went over to Sarah and wrapped my arms around her. She buried her head in my chest and let a few tears fall. I rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

Then I realized what I needed to do. I let Sarah go and I ran downstairs. I grabbed a hammer and a few nails. I went back up to my room and took the pictures off the bed. I found a spot beside the window and held my picture of Sarah there. I took a nail, the hammer, and nailed the picture to the wall. Then on the other side of the window, I did the same to Sarah's picture of me.

I stood over by Sarah and looked at the pictures. They looked good. Sarah showed her appreciation by grabbing my collar and kissing me. I quickly put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me. She broke the kiss and I whispered in her ear, "So do you like it?"

"Yes," answered Sarah, before she kissed me again. Then she grabbed another box of things from under my bed and walked out of the room.

I looked back to the pictures on the wall and smiled. I never knew Sarah cared about me before recently…but now I know…she always has.


	30. Snow

**I do not own Liberty Kids nor shall I most likely ever. Please enjoy the 30th chapter of this story. I never thought I would ever write 30 chapters for this story...or any story. So thank you for reading and reviewing.**

Chapter 30: Snow (Sarah's POV)

_Christmas Eve_

As I looked out the window, I could not help, but smile. It was Christmas Eve after all. Snow was starting to come down and cover the streets in white. I turned around, and watched James and Moses work on printing the newspaper. They had been working for hours now, yet neither of them had stopped to rest. They were strong men.

James pushed the press down one last time and the released it. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve and smiled as Moses pulled the paper from the press.

"That's the last one," said Moses joyfully.

"Finally," added James wiping his hands on his shirt. Then he saw me standing by the window. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we looked out the window.

"This first snow of the year!" said James happily.

"Yes it is," I replied.

"Do you want to go out in it with me?"

"James…is that not a bit childish. Playing in the snow? I have not done that in a long time."

"Please Sarah!"

"James—"

"Sarah—"

I laughed and James grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door; and into the street. As we stood in the street I rubbed my arms. It was freezing cold out here and I was without a cape, coat, gloves, or even a scarf. While I rubbed my arms and tried to stay warm, James ran around in the snow.

"James, we need to go back inside! Or we will catch our death of cold!" I shouted, but he did not hear me.

I ran over to James and grabbed his arm. He looked at me and smiled. He grabbed my hands and started dancing around the street with me. He had his hand on my back and his other in mine, while my other hand was on his shoulder. We danced around the street as the snow fell. Suddenly James spun me around and I lost my balance and fell…bringing James with me.

James and I were covered in snow, but it did not matter. I looked at James and saw the snow in his hair and on his face. His cheeks were bright red and his eyes gleamed. He was never more handsome. James took my hand in his and pulled me closer to him. Then he set his other hand on my cheek and pulled my face closer to his.

As our lips met the cold went away and I felt warm. The warmness started from my heart and moved outward to my toes and fingers. I felt my dress getting wet, but the water was not cold, it was warm. I wrapped my arms around James as we broke apart. Then the cold came back. I shivered and James helped me to me feet. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me back into the print shop. We ran over to the fire and stood beside it, trying to warm up.

James took my hands in his and held them tight. I felt my fingers start to warm up. I looked up at James and smiled. He smiled back at me and leaned in to kiss me.

"James! Sarah! Time for dinner!" shouted Moses.

James grunted and let go of my hands. He started walking over to the table, but I grabbed his arm. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him quickly. Then I walked to the table, while James stood frozen where I kissed him.

Henri saw James standing still and ran over to him. He waved his hands in front of James' face and pulled his arm, but James would not move.

"James!" shouted Henri. "Dinner is ready! I'm hungry!"

James suddenly moved and shook his head. He walked over to the table and sat next to me. He shook his head again and stretched his arms.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Hiller," I whispered.

"It is nice to join you, Mrs. Hiller," taunted James.

"Patriot."

"Tory."

"Hey, you two! No politics at the dinner table. Dr. Franklin made it clear. This table is a 'war-free zone'."

"This is not a war," said James.

"It is not?" I asked.

"No, it is a battle—one of many!"

I smacked James on the arm again…would he ever learn?


	31. Dreams

**Please enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 31: Dreams (James' POV)

_Christmas Eve_

I had just finished cleaning the printing press. I looked around for Sarah, but I did not see her anywhere. I went upstairs and checked our room, but she was not there. I went into the writing room and saw her, sitting at her desk, writing in a journal. I moved quietly into the room and stood behind her. I put my hand over her mouth and eyes; and wrapped my other arm around her waist. Sarah struggled against my grip, but I was not going to let her go.

I moved closer and whispered in her ear, "Who is behind you?"

I moved my hand slightly off her mouth so she could answer. I watched and waited for an answer, and eventually she gave me one, "James! This is not funny! Let me go!"

I laughed and let go of her. She got out of her chair and stormed out of the room. I followed her slowly. When Sarah was mad, she was mad. As I crept down the stairs I saw her sitting on the couch, in front of the fire. I walked over and sat next to her. She glared at me and I smirked.

"James—" she growled.

"Sarah—" I replied, smiling.

Sarah rolled her eyes and laughed. She kissed my cheek and put her hand on the other, "I will just have to remember, that you are still a child at heart."

With that Sarah leaned her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arms. She sighed and I rested my head on hers. After a while I looked at Sarah. She was asleep. I picked up Sarah in my arms and carried her to our room. I set her on the bed and pulled off her shoes. I set them on the floor and took mine off. I covered Sarah with the blanket and climbed into bed myself. I leaned over to her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Sarah," I whispered in her ear.

I turned on my side, with my back to Sarah. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep.

"I love you James," said a voice behind me. I turned around and looked at Sarah. She smiled in her sleep, before turning her back to me.

I closed my eyes again and sighed. Sarah loved me…even in her dreams.


	32. Great Minds

**There is some irony with this chapter. It is July and this chapter is set on Christmas day. So Happy Christmas in July...Or Seasons Greetings! **

Chapter 32: Great Minds (Sarah's POV)

_Christmas Day_

At the moment the print shop was silent…earlier today it was not. Henri banged on James' and my door, before the sun came up. James opened it and told Henri to go back to sleep. Henri told James to get dressed and go outside in the snow with him. James laughed and told Henri to find a few children his own age to play with. Henri smiled and James ruffled his hair. After Henri left James jumped back into bed with me and wrapped his arms around me. We spent the rest of the morning sleeping.

Once James and I did get out of bed, Moses was out running an errand. Henri was outside, playing in the snow with other children. At dinner, Henri would not stop talking about playing in the snow with the other children. Moses, James, and I laughed through most of Henri's story. He made it sound like he was a general, when he described the snow fight. But when I had looked out the window earlier today, Henri was on the ground…covered in snow.

Now it was dark outside and James, Moses, Henri, and I were sitting around the fire. Henri had just opened his gift from James and I…which was a cookbook; so when he went back to France, he could get someone to cook him the food he loved. Moses had refused any gifts, so James and I sent his school for children of any race, a few books…including _Poor Richard's Almanac._

Suddenly James handed me a package. I looked up at him and he smiled. I opened it and could not believe my eyes. It was a journal. This journal was unique though. It was deep red with _Sarah_ written on the front.

"You write so much," explained James. "And I saw you were running out of pages in your old journal. I hope you like it."

"I do, James," I answered. "Thank you."

I opened the journal and turned to the first page…and to my surprise it was written on:

_Dear Sarah,_

_It is our first Christmas together, so I thought giving you a journal would make sense…considering we met because of writing. This last year or so has been the best time of my life. I love you Sarah. Never forget that. I cannot help, but laugh as I look back on all the adventures we have had. How when you first arrived, we hated each other. Yet by the end of the war we were friends. And it took Dr. Franklin's death to bring us back together. Soon after which we started to love each other. I would not change anything that has happened to us. Fill this journal with your thoughts, ideas, dreams, and even drawings. Merry Christmas!_

_Love your husband,_

_James_

I felt tears in my eyes and I tried to wipe them away, but they still fell. This journal meant so much more than just a book filled with paper. It showed how much James truly cared. I ran over to James and hugged him. I would have kissed him, but Moses and Henri were in the room; and they did not need to see James and I kiss…anymore than they already had.

I walked back over to the sofa and sat down. I reached under the sofa and pulled out a package. It was James' Christmas present. I had spent weeks trying to come up with the right gift. When I found this gift I thought it was perfect, but now I was not certain. I held it in my hands before handing it to James. He took it and opened it. James laughed and then looked me directly in the eyes.

"Great minds think alike," he said, pulling the gift from its wrapping.

In his hand was a deep green journal with _James _on the front.


	33. Our First Christmas

**Thank you for reading. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 33: Our First Christmas (James' POV)

As I looked down at the journal in my hands; I could not help, but laugh. Sarah and I had both given each other the same present: a journal. I opened it and looked at the first page. On it was Sarah's handwriting:

_Dearest James,_

_Merry Christmas! It is our first Christmas together and I thought a journal would be an appropriate gift. As I sit here writing, I glance up at the pictures we drew of each other. It is still hard for me to believe that when I first met you…I hit you with a pillow, which had a book in it. And I thought you were trying to kidnap me. Eventually I realized that you were not trying to kidnap me—then we became friends. And later we became more. I love you James. It may have taken me a bit of time to realize it; but once I did, it was worth it. Now as I watch the snow fall, I think of our new lives together. Like the snow…it is just beginning._

_Your wife,_

_Sarah_

I looked up at Sarah and she smiled. I set the journal down, and walked over to her. I sat beside her on the sofa and kissed her head. Sarah blushed and I whispered in her ear, "Thank you." She nodded her head and kissed my cheek. Then Moses gave us each a cup of hot cider and everyone sat quietly drinking.

Later that night I was in Sarah's and my room. I had just changed and I was wondering where Sarah was. I walked down the hall and into the writing room. Sitting at her desk, was Sarah, in her nightgown. She was staring out the window, while the journal I got her for Christmas, laid open in front of her. I walked over to her and rubbed her back. She turned towards me and put her hand on my face.

"Thank you, James," Sarah whispered, before she stood up and kissed me.

"For what?" I asked in between kisses.

"Everything."

With that I picked her up in my arms and carried her into our room. I laid her on the bed and closed the door. I got into bed and laid beside Sarah. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again. I put my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. The kiss was passionate…it was relaxing…it was free…it was love. After a few moments we broke apart and I rested my forehead on Sarah's.

"Merry Christmas," whispered Sarah.

"Merry Christmas," I replied.

Sarah turned her back to me and looked out the window. I moved my arms around her and rested my hands on her stomach. Then Sarah set her hands on mine.

"Our first Christmas," sighed Sarah.

"Our first Christmas of many," I corrected.

And it was going to be that…Our first Christmas of many.


	34. Just Beginning

**Please enjoy the second to last chapter of _Liberty Kids: After the War_. The journey of writing this story has been great and memorable. Thank You!**

Chapter 34: Just Beginning (Sarah's POV)

_New Year's Eve_

I was sitting beside Henri on the sofa. It was New Year's Eve and Henri was trying to stay up until midnight. But his eyes kept closing, and then bouncing open again. He rested his head on my shoulder. I ran my hand over his hair, and whispered in his ear, "It is fine Henri. Close your eyes, and go to sleep." Henri's eyes fluttered close and he did not open them again. I rubbed his back and hummed a song in his ear.

After a few minutes, James walked down the stairs. He saw me and smiled. He walked silently over to me, and picked up Henri in his arms. I stood up and followed James up the stairs. James carried Henri down the hall, and into his room. James set him down gently on his bed. He slipped off Henri's shoes and set them on the floor. Then he took the blanket from the bed and laid it on Henri. James took a step back and then ruffled Henri's hair. I walked quietly over to Henri and kissed his cheek. He smiled in his sleep and as I turned around, I ran into James. He held me in his arms and moved us out of the room, and down the stairs.

Once we were downstairs James kissed my forehead and walked me over to the sofa. It was snowing once again. We held hands and I rested my head on his shoulder. James smiled and rubbed my arms.

Suddenly memories started coming back to me…When I met James and hit him with a pillow…When we tried to escape Boston and he gave me his coat because I was cold…The moment James gave me a locket that he made out of his mother's ring…The time I had to pretend James and I were engaged to save him from the British Navy…All the times we argued over the years…When we were at Valley Forge…When I left for England and James was so upset…All of the nights we spent sleeping under the stars…When James showed me how to skip a rock…The dance we shared by the pond…The first time I kissed James…All of the times Moses or Henri interrupted our alone time…When James proposed…Our wedding…The first night we spent together…When James protected me from the drunk man at the tavern…The night James and I found the drawings of each other…Our first Christmas gifts to each other…So many memories…and so many of them were with James.

I kissed James' cheek and I saw him blush. I smiled and brushed my lips against his. I pulled back, but I felt a James' hand on my neck. He set his other hand on my cheek and then brushed his lips against mine again.

"You are beautiful, Sarah," whispered James in my ear.

"You are handsome, James," I said kissing his cheek.

James sighed and then put both his hands on my cheek, "Sarah I love you."

I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks, "I love you too, James," I replied. James smiled and wiped the tears from my cheeks. He kissed my forehead again and then brushed his lips against mine…but this time I would not let him go. I kept my lips on his and deepened the kiss. James smiled against my lips and moved his hands from my cheeks to my waist. I placed my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his blonde hair. James ran his hands down my back. This kiss was…wonderful. I do not know any other words to describe it.

Sadly we eventually had to break apart. James kept me close to him though. I rested my head on James' chest and he rubbed my back. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I could have stayed like this, forever. I was with James, I was safe, and I was loved. Everything was how it should be.

Suddenly the clock struck twelve and the bells across the city chimed. I stood up and walked over to the print shop window; outside the snow fell, blanketing the city in white. I saw a few people outside. They ran through the streets, trying to get home. Luckily for me…I was home.

Then I felt two hands on my shoulders. I looked behind me and saw James. I placed my hands on his and I felt James set his chin on my head.

"It is the new year," I whispered.

"Yes, a new year…for the both of us," replied James.

James was right. It was going to be a great new year. I was married to James, we owned the print shop, and we had our friends. Henri would be leaving to go back to France, but that was a few months away. Moses was going to leave to help his school for children of any race, but the school would be close by.

I smiled and patted my stomach gently. This year would be great.

"Sarah?" questioned James. "Why are you patting your stomach? Are you hungry?"

I laughed. James was rather naïve sometimes. I looked out the window—because just like the snow that was falling…my life with James was just beginning.


	35. Epilogue

**Here is the last chapter of **_**Liberty Kids: After the War**_**. I hope you have enjoyed reading it! This story became an international affair. There were readers from the U.S, the Russian Federation, Honduras, Canada, Germany, New Zealand, Austria, Norway, Mexico, the Philippines, the Netherlands, Romania, Jordan, Thailand, China, and the United Kingdom.**

**I would like to thank these people for their reviews: Cathy Belle, Draco09, Shinigami of Nightmares, Dandilion, Patti O' Cleavis, MyFinalFantasy, Annabelle, Beck, DarthMii, methegirl, dreAmer399, Blaise Skylark, Justice 4 All, lovetowrite11, yumifan101, Fallen Liberty, The Mulberry, anonymous, Smash41KMF, SereneC, DaggerQuill, WolfWings97, yuri4281, sillysnowswirls, Cindi, ohmygoditsliz, breeezzzzzyyy, D, Leafysummers, and Alice03. **

**I would like to thank these people for alerting: ****Blaise Skylark, BowlingStar08, Cathy Belle, DarthMii, Draco09, Kenwoody, korrc1, Lady Kellyn, LatinaGurl96, lorkay, Neo Aguni, ohmygoditsliz, phantompha0, Pinkfurball, Princess Emarelda, Rhiannon-WingedGoddessOfHorses, Selene Tyler Smith, Shinigami of Nightmares, Trinityelizabtehholly, tweetytwit, WindPretear, WolfWings97, and yumifan101.**

**Lastly, I would like to thank those of you who read this story, because it feels good to know that someone out there, is reading what I am writing.**

Chapter 35: Epilogue

Henri left for France after he turned thirteen. He stayed in France for a year before returning to the print shop. He later became an apprentice under James and eventually went on to run his own newspaper in New York.

Moses continued to run his school for children of any race. He eventually expanded that school into a university. It was the first university in the country for people of any race and women. Moses also married, and he and his wife had five children.

Jonathan Lawson spent the rest of his life living in his parents' home. He tried to get a job, but no one would take him. He never married and he spent the last days of his life as a drunken recluse.

James and Sarah lived a long and happy life together. Sarah gave birth to their first child, a baby girl, in June 1793. In February 1796 Sarah gave birth to their second child, a baby boy, named James Hiller Jr.

James and Sarah ran the print shop along with their children. Their daughter was a journalist by the time she was ten. Their son was a journalist by the time he was twelve. Sarah wrote even through all her pregnancies; and she even wrote one article an hour after her daughter was born.

On July 4th, 1826, on America's fiftieth birthday, James and Sarah were invited to give a speech in New York. The words to their speech are lost to time…but the human imagination can figure out what was said.

Sarah and James worked in the print shop until James died. After James' death their daughter worked, and ran the print shop and newspaper with her husband. Sarah moved in with her son, who owned Sarah's parents' house in New York. Sarah spent the remainder of her days walking around the house and pond…remembering all of the moments she had, had with James.

Sarah died a year exactly after James…on July 4th, 1852. They were buried together by the entrance to the pond—where James had proposed, and where the two had shared their first kiss. The grave stone was simple…it only said:

_James and Sarah Hiller_

But underneath their names there was a poem…who it was written by has been lost to the ages…but the poem still remains:

_Two souls were parted by the vast blue sea,_

_Then one day the souls came to be._

_At first they were rivals,_

_But then love's arrival,_

_Brought them together,_

_And here they lay forever._

_Two souls were separated by the vast blue sea,_

_They worked together and now this country is free._

_Their names did not go down in history,_

_But what they did is no mystery._

_James and Sarah, forever here they lay,_

_Until once again we meet, on a sunny day._

**Here ends **_**Liberty Kids: After the War**_**. Thank you for reading!**

**I will be writing another Liberty Kids story and it will be called **_**When a Daughter Became a Woman. **_**It will be about James' and Sarah's daughter and her adventures as a journalist. And to answer the question now: Yes there will be some James and Sarah romance.**

**I never metioned it, but this was my first story. So thank you. And for now I bid you a fond farewell.**


End file.
